


Tempting the Devil

by BaileyBelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, all the feels, as if Lucifer doesn't have enough tension already, but I need to write something during the hiatus, explosive ending, omg I made my beta cry, possible feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: Linda dares Lucifer to try out other forms of intimacy besides sex. Ella convinces Chloe to seduce Lucifer for a one-time fling. They both end up in a cabin the woods to escape the Russian mob, and hilarity ensues.Picks up from the end of 2x10. Loosely based on spoilers for 2x11, with some divergence.





	1. "Are you insinuating that the devil is afraid?"

Lucifer put his glass down and cleared his throat, readying himself for the topic that had been eating at the edge of his mind. He had to know why. Why Chloe had been so adamant and emotional on the stand? Was she serious about saying she trusted him? How could she trust the devil? "Detective, what you said in the courtroom--"

"It was the truth." Chloe leaned forward and Lucifer found a warm hand wrapped around his fingers. He actually had to look down to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Chloe looked up at him with such honesty and the corner of her mouth quirked up and... wait, were her pupils dilated? Lucifer gently tightened his hand around Chloe's small fingers and felt her pulse jump.

One part of his brain was carefully cataloging the signs of desire, while the other was going absolutely batshit insane. Instead of feeling the satisfactory rush of finally persuading someone to give into their deepest desires, he felt his chest tighten. What was this feeling, this... worry? Chloe gazed at him with the city lights reflecting in her eyes and the oddest thought passed through his head. _"Don't fuck this up."_

He tugged on her hand slowly, intending to raise it to his lips as a test, but somehow Chloe moved with it. Lucifer could not stop staring into her green eyes getting closer, and he felt her breath against his lips before it hit him that he was actually going to kiss Chloe Decker.

Or would have, if the elevator's ping hadn't startled them both.

Abruptly broken out of the spell of Chloe's presence, Lucifer could only watch as Maze walked in with a bloodied man draped over her shoulder. "Little help here?" she called, and the light hit on the horrible gashes across his face.

"Dan!" Chloe jumped out of her chair and helped Maze lay him across the sofa.

Lucifer shook his head as he joined them. "I should have known Detective Douche would show up where he was least wanted."

Chloe gave him a look. "Seriously?"

Lucifer shrugged. "It was an inopportune moment, you have to admit, Detective."

Chloe's annoyed look deepened. "A man is bleeding, and all you care about is yourself?"

"Detective! Of course I care about the fact that he's bleeding on my leather sofa," Lucifer quipped, and Chloe let out a disgusted noise.

Maze's eyes flicked between the two of them, the wine glasses on the table, and the state of Lucifer's (now tight) pants. "Uhn huh." Her eyes lit up with a glee that had Lucifer wiping a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked Chloe in an innocent tone.

Chloe ignored Maze and evaluated Dan's wounds. Still breathing, probably passed out, with a pattern of shallow oozing gashes across his face and a nasty bump on his forehead. "Focus!" she snapped at Maze in the authoritative tone she reserved for street punks. "What happened?"

"About five tons of steel rammed into us," Maze shrugged at Chloe's incredulous expression. "Yeah, the Challenger is toast."

"Wait. You got in a car accident and you decided to bring Dan here rather than to a hospital?"

"Well... yeah... I mean..." Maze looked over at Chloe, struggling for some excuse other than _we let the Chinese gang kidnap the warden and I think some of the Russian gang tried to kill us for revenge._ "I hate doctors. Don't trust them with a healthy person or you'll come back and find them dead from mysterious circumstances." Chloe looked like she didn't buy it at all, but Dan started groaning. Taking advantage of Chloe's distraction, Maze whispered to Lucifer, "Don't let him out of your sight. This was a hit."

"By whom?"

"The Russian mafia."

"What did you do to provoke them, Maze?" Lucifer hissed.

"Remember our friend Warden Smith, who was doing the Russian mafia's dirty work, and who murdered Chloe's dad?" Lucifer's eyes blazed with the memory of how he had smirked as he passed by Chloe after the trial had been overturned. "Yeah, well, let's just say the coward got turned into chicken chow mein."

"You turned him over to the Chinese gang?" Lucifer said a bit too loudly, but Dan continued loudly waking up and covered his outburst.

"Oh, ho, not me. Dan."

"Detective Douche?" Surprise on his face, Lucifer turned towards the couch. _Layers, like an onion. Fascinating._

One of Dan's eyes was half-open, while the right eye was swollen shut. Chloe was attempting to ask him questions about what hurt and what he could move, but he was groaning and fading in and out of consciousness in between questions. "We need to get him to a hospital," Chloe worried, looking at Lucifer.

"I'll side with Maze on this one," Lucifer found himself saying. Chloe rolled her eyes and took a breath, gearing up for an argument. "Now hear me out, Detective. His wounds are serious but not life-threatening. However, most doctors aren't versed in the delicate art of removing glass without permanently scarring someone's face." Chloe gave him a look. "I happen to know a doctor who will not only care for Detective Douche's wounds, but will keep his pretty boy face intact."

"Let me guess, they owe you a favor?" Chloe asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Please, Detective, let me make up for my earlier remarks by getting Dan the best doctor in the city." Chloe still looked skeptical. "I give you my word that Dan will be in good hands. I'll take him there myself."

"No, I want to go with you--"

"Detective, the convertible only has two seats, and showing up with a caravan at this particular doctor's house would be... unwise."

Chloe tried to change his mind, but gave up once she realized he was truely digging in his heels. She paced as Lucifer grabbed a shower curtain to protect his precious convertible seats from being destroyed. Dan was more awake now, and Lucifer showed infinite patience at his slow steps. Chloe watched them like a hawk until the elevator door closed, then she turned on Maze.

"Oh crap," she said, and Maze geared up for uncomfortable questions. "I never thought to ask. Are you all right? Are you injured?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Maze said, squelching the memory down of snapping her own neck back into place. "The car hit Dan's side and slammed his head into the window. I just got a face full of airbag."

"Ok, ok, good," Chloe said distractedly. She was staring at the blood on Lucifer's couch and she absentmindedly wiped her hands on the ruined surface.

"Hey, you ok?" Maze asked, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Chloe glanced at Maze and briefly smiled, but her eyes were still troubled. "I just need to... think some things through." Maze narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "Look, Trixie is staying at Grandma Espinoza's house, so don't wait up for us."

"Sure," Maze answered, and watched the confusing human walk away.

* * *

"Hey, Chloe, how's it hangin'?" Ella asked as the detective strode into her crime lab.

"12 feet of Christmas lights, that's how it's hanging," Chloe stated, tossing a bundle of bulbs and wires on the table.

Ella eyed her. "Seriously?"

Chloe grimaced. "Sadly, yes. Apparently one of L.A.'s star home decorators tried to take down an upside-down Christmas tree. They ended up getting tangled in the lights, falling off the ladder, and snapping their neck." Ella grimaced and nodded. "The whole case is odd. Why would they give their staff the day off and try to clean up a Christmas tree all by themselves? So, yeah, if you could--"

"Check the lights for prints and foreign material? You got it!"

Chloe smiled. "Thanks, Ella." She turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Chloe!" Ella called, waiting until the detective turned around before motioning her over. "So, how was the date?" she whispered conspiratorially.

Chloe tried to look confused. "What date?"

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Come on, don't lie to your best friend, it's obvious. Maze texted me last night to ask if I was hanging with you because you weren't answering your phone. You're a work-aholic model parent, and thus unlikely to have a fun night on your own, so you must have been having fun with someone else." Ella made a tada gesture and waited for Chloe's reply.

"Since when do you and Maze text?" Chloe managed, clearly flustered.

"Oh, she's been coming over to catch up on Game of Thrones. But you're avoiding my question. Come on, spill."

Chloe fiddled with one of Ella's fingerprint brushes. "It wasn't a date. It was just dinner, and then it got interrupted, and Lucifer got mad at Dan--"

Ella let out a squee and grabbed Chloe's shoulders. "Wait, it was a date with Lucifer?!"

"It wasn't a date!" Chloe protested.

Ella frowned. "But Dan interrupted this... non-date?"

"Yeah, he got in a car accident--"

"Ohmygosh, is he ok?"

"See? That is the correct response!" Chloe flung out her hands. "Dan's ok, by the way. Lucifer just kept whining about how his couch was ruined and he didn't want his car to get blood in it and he's just... so..."

"Practical?" Ella suggested.

"Selfish." Chloe sighed. "Sometimes Lucifer does really sweet things, and other times -- well, most of the time -- he's incredibly self-centered. Dan was bleeding and Lucifer acted like he didn't care."

"Sounds like most of my brothers," Ella mused. "Guys just aren't socialized to think of other people's needs. Combine that with our cultural tendency to punish men who show emotions outside of anger or sexual desire, and some guys find it really hard to connect emotionally."

Chloe crossed her arms. "That's what I'm afraid of. I mean..." Chloe eyed Ella, trying to decide how much to trust their new friendship. Ella gave her a warm smile back, and Chloe decided to go for it. "I left Dan because he buried himself in work, and when he was home, he wasn't really there there, you know?" Ella nodded sympathetically. "The work was more important to him. My mom was never there when I was a kid, because the fame was more important to her. And then there's Lucifer."

"Who you're definitely not dating. At all." Ella managed to keep a straight face.

"Because I'm scared I'll become another one of his many one-night-stands," Chloe stated defensively.

"So you want more than a one night stand with the guy you're not dating?" Ella ribbed.

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know." Chloe threw up her hands. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"Well, you could walk into with eyes wide open. Assume you'll have some really great sex and then just go back to being partners. Cop partners, not romantic partners," Ella clarified. "And if it turns out Lucifer wants something more, well, it's icing on the cake."

"I just don't want to ruin our partnership. Lucifer makes me a better cop."

"Awww, you guys are so cute," Ella cooed. "Look, don't worry about that. Lucifer slept with half the higher ups, and that hasn't caused a problem."

"Way to make me feel confident."

"Oh come on, when you're around Lucifer never makes googley eyes at any of them." Chloe didn't look convinced. "Hey, it's just a suggestion. Think about it."

Chloe did think about it. Most distracting thoughts about how close she had been to kissing Lucifer and running her hands through his hair while she straddled his-- _Whoa, girl, get back to work!_

* * *

 

"...and by the time I came back, the Detective was gone." Dr. Linda quirked her head but let the silence linger. Lucifer shifted on the couch. "Logically, I knew that it was late by the time I got back, and she probably needed to get back to her spawn, but I just couldn't help feeling..." Lucifer tensed and let out a breath. "...like I had done something wrong."

Linda smiled. "Lucifer, it's perfectly normal to feel uncertain on your first date."

"Yes, but I'm the devil!" Lucifer insisted. "I call to the dark desires in all women's hearts, except for Detective Decker, it seems."

Linda nodded and took in a breath. "You seem... upset that your powers don't work on Chloe."

"Look, I'm not... I just find it quite confusing. With other women, I can ask what they desire, and they'll tell me. Or do me." Lucifer flashed Linda a grin that had her toes curling in her shoes. "When I last asked Detective Decker if she wanted to get naked, she told me to stop talking and walked away. But last night she clearly wanted to kiss me. Either she's attracted to me or not, and I don't understand why she continues to beat around the bush instead of just jumping my bones." He made a frustrated noise and sat back on the couch.

"Lucifer, for many people, women especially, it takes a lot of trust to engage in an intimate act."

"Well, every person I've 'engaged with' in the past seemed to trust me to give them what they desire."

"Not every person is the same, Lucifer. Some people may need to engage in a deep level of emotional intimacy before they become physically intimate."

"Hold on, what's this 'emotional intimacy' you're rambling on about, hmm? I've been involved in every type of intimate act under the sun, and that's news to me."

Linda took a deep breath in through her nose, deciding how to phrase this. "People often want an emotional connection. To be able to share their feelings, their hopes and fears, with another person."

Lucifer looked confused. "Like what we're doing now?"

"Well, yes, in a way--"

"So I have been emotionally intimate with someone!" Lucifer exclaimed, looking pleased with himself.

"No, Lucifer. Emotional intimacy goes both ways. You have to share your feelings and truly listen to the other person share theirs. Listening and responding is what creates the emotional connection."

Lucifer gave her an annoyed look. "That sounds like a bloody lot of work if you ask me."

Linda's mouth quirked. "Yes, yes, it is Lucifer. It's called emotional labor." Lucifer snorted and mumbled something about 'made up terms'. Linda continued, "Look, Lucifer, I think it might be good for you to start sharing your feelings with Detective Decker. Try building that emotional connection before you look for physical intimacy."

Lucifer shook his finger at Linda. "You're in league with the Detective to give the devil blue balls, aren't you?"

"No, Lucifer, I'm simply concerned that you use sex as a way to avoid emotional connections." Lucifer shook his head, avoiding her gaze. "When you don't want to talk about emotions, you flirt or joke. By focusing solely on your lack of physical intimacy with Chloe, you're trying to ignore your uncertainty about whether she has feelings for you."

Lucifer tilted his head and stared his psychiatrist down. "Are you insinuating that the devil is afraid?"

"Well, are you?" Linda met his gaze head on. "If you're not afraid, it shouldn't be hard for you to be emotionally intimate instead of physically intimate." Lucifer looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant. "For, say, a week."

Lucifer looked intrigued. "Are you... making a deal with the devil?"

"Oh, no, Lucifer." Linda chuckled and then smiled sweetly. "Why would I need to bargain with you to do something you're not afraid of?"

Lucifer's mouth worked a bit before he responded, "All right, I will try this 'emotional intimacy' concept. For one week."

"'Try' is a weasel word, Lucifer. I want you to promise. I need to know you'll make a genuine effort."

Lucifer hung his head for a second, sighed, and then said, "All right, you have my word."

"I'm confident you can handle this, Lucifer. It's only a week."

* * *

 

"Chloe, I need you to get out of town for a week."

"Dan, what?!" Chloe exclaimed, startling the beat cop at the desk next to her. She lowered her voice and whispered to her ex-husband, "Why do you--"

"Just trust me on this Chloe," Dan interrupted, urgency in his voice. "Look, I've been tipped off by an informant that someone is after revenge for Warden Smith's trial. The Russian mafia is mad their inside man was ratted out, and we can't take any chances. Remember what happened to Boris?"

Chloe remembered his frozen decapitated head being mailed to her desk. "So the Russians are after anyone who testified against Warden Smith. You. Me. Lucifer. They could target our families. What about Trixie?"

"I've already had my mom take her out of school. They're heading for Disney Land right now."

"Disney Land?" Chloe groaned, knowing how insufferable Trixie could be after she got a taste of the near-by theme park. "Was that really necessary?"

"It's a very public place with metal detectors, and they're staying at the resort in the park. It was the only way I could get Trixie out of harm's way on such short notice without her getting worried about missing school."

Disney Land. Metal detectors. Missing school. A fast escape. "You're really worried about this Dan." His bleeding face flashed through her mind. "Wait, does this have anything to do with your accident?"

The line was silent long enough for Chloe's heart to start to race. "They aren't kidding around, Chloe. I don't have proof that it was the Russian mafia, and Warden Smith was acquitted, so we don't have any grounds to get you into a safe house. But we can't take any chances on this."

Chloe took a deep breath and started making plans. "Ok. I've got at least two weeks PTO, although I was going to save that for after New Years. I can join Trixie at Disney Land once I get off my shift."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Chloe. They could be following you, and I don't want you to lead them to Trixie."

"Ok, maybe I can lose them at the airport." She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder and started typing on her computer. "It's late in the day, so it's going to be really expensive to get a flight anywhere."

"Why don't you see if Lucifer can pull some strings?"

Chloe paused her typing and frowned. "Since when are you ok with Lucifer cashing in on his shady deals?"

Silence. Chloe let Dan stew. "Look, I still don't like the guy, but he got me to a safe place last night, so I owe him one. Let him figure out where to take you."

Chloe grinned. "You mean, 'Let the devil take me for a ride?'" Dan just groaned and hung up.

* * *

 

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer exclaimed after he hung up on Chloe. "Why this week, of all weeks, does the Detective want to be whisked away from Los Angeles?"

Lucifer poured himself a drink, and pondered his mental list of people who owed him favors. George Donnington owned a cruiseline to Baja California and owed Lucifer for taking down that unfortunate video of him seducing a tourist. Hmm, a cruise might be too crowded. Tia Hernandez was indebted to him for helping her escape her abusive ex, and she could certainly take them on one of her week-long Grand Canyon rafting trips. Lucifer wondered if Chloe could swim. He decided it would be best to choose something more laid back if Detective Decker was already worried. Somewhere relaxing. Secluded. Private.

Jens picked up on the third ring. "Whadda want?"

"Ah, Jens, you remember me? Lucifer Morningstar," he purred, turning on the charm.

Jens' voice warmed up at least 20 degrees. "Hey, buddy, what can I do ya for?"

"Well, do you remember that quaint summer camp I helped you wrest from your father's control?"

"Yeah, I owe you big on that," Jens acknowledged.

"Good. Does it have any tenants right now?"

"In December? When the kids are off for Christmas? Nah, the church retreat group doesn't have it booked until mid-January."

"Excellent! I'm going to need you to set it up for us."

"'Us' huh?" Jens' voice became both smug and conspiratorial. "Takin' your girl somewhere special for New Years, huh? You want me to leave a bottle of champaign on ice?"

Champaign on ice. The fire reflecting in Chloe's eyes. Her lips just a breath away.

 _"It shouldn't be hard for you to be emotionally intimate instead of physically intimate."_ Linda's words echoed jarringly through Lucifer's head, and he growled into the phone, "No." Clearing his throat, he continued, "No, that won't be necessary. Just leave us the keys and enough rations for two people for a week."

"Ok, your call, boss man."

Lucifer hung up and immediately regretted his decision. "Bloody hell, what have I got myself into?"


	2. Clues to the Couture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe flee Los Angeles to escape the Russian mob. Lucifer is being especially evasive about their final destination and Chloe displays her usual cop paranoia. Will Lucifer be able to keep his promise to Dr. Linda to explore emotional intimacy, or will over sharing lead him into further trouble?

Chloe's phone rang as she was shoving her active case folders back into the drawers. The caller ID showed a picture of Lucifer sexily smirking at her. As soon as Lucifer had figured out you could set a personal image for a contract, he had snatched her phone away and taken about a hundred selfies before he found one that was just right. Sometimes Chloe secretly looked at the goofy ones to cheer herself up.

"Hey Lucifer, I'm about ready to go. I just need to make a quick stop at home to pack a suitcase."

"Don't worry about that. I don't want you to lead the Russian mafia back to your apartment. I had Maze pack a bag for you."

"Wait, you asked Maze go through my clothes?" Chloe panicked, thinking about the small shoebox of toys and lube in her bedside dresser (which had sadly not opened for a long time).

"Surely that's happened before, Detective. I mean, you are roommates. I'm certain your socks have ended up next to her thongs in the drier at some point." The words were out of Lucifer's mouth before he remembered teasing the Detective might lead to a physical intimacy situation he would have to refuse. For a week. In order to satisfy his therapist's request for him to explore 'emotional intimacy', whatever that was.

"Ew." Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed before she could stop herself. _Damn, that was actually the perfect opening to flirt._ She had been thinking about Ella's suggestion, to just try sleeping with Lucifer and see where things went. She sort of wanted to maybe go for it? But she was so rusty at flirting. Oh well, you have to start somewhere. "Huh, well, I really hope you didn't ask Maze to grab any extra shoes." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've got a repurposed shoebox with some... interesting contents... that I hope she doesn't find."

Lucifer's mind immediately jumped into the gutter with a squeal. Strap-ons. Lesbian porn. Riding crops. Wait, wait, no this was the Detective, and there was no way she would be flirting with him over the phone. "Baseball cards? Don't worry, Detective, your secret's safe with me." Chloe opened her mouth to correct him, but he was already telling her details of their escape plan. "Now, I've just emailed you a airline ticket. Have one of your plainclothes co-workers give you a lift to the airport. I'll meet you there."

* * *

 

Lucifer didn't show up at the gate until 15 minutes into the boarding process. Chloe was fuming, and confronted him as soon as he strode into the waiting area. "Did you just post a picture of your boarding pass on Instagram?"

Lucifer grinned. "Oh, so you do follow me, Detective! What's your username? You must be going under a pseudonym."

Chloe held up her phone, showing a picture of Lucifer with his arm wrapped around the pop singer Nick Carton's shoulders. His printed boarding pass was clearly visible in his hand. "What the hell is this? You made time to have lunch with a celebrity and tell the world where we're going?"

"Well, not the world," Lucifer chuckled, checking her screen. "Only 5,847 people." He took another look at her phone. "Oh, 'mommagrizzly80'. I'll follow you."

"It's just pictures of Trixie's art projects." Chloe shook her head. "Lucifer, this is serious. It's likely the mob already knows we're going to Las Vegas."

"Good." Lucifer grabbed her elbow and steered her up to the line of last-minute boarders.

"Wait, what?" Chloe shook off his hand and moved to block his path. "Lucifer, how is you sharing our hide-out destination good?"

"Because we're not going to Las Vegas." Lucifer stepped around Chloe and handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant. He gestured at Chloe's boarding pass, and she handed it over, looking completely confused.

"Lucifer, wait," Chloe called as he strode down the jetway. "What do you mean, we're not going to Las Vegas? That's where this plane is headed."

The man handling gate-checked bags nodded to Lucifer, and opened the side door. Lucifer grinned over his shoulder at Chloe. "Well, then it's a good thing we're missing this flight."

Lucifer's Porsche was at the bottom of the stairs. They followed the plane down the runway, then took a back service road out of the airport. In ten minutes, they were on the freeway heading northwest into the chilly hills, instead of northeast to warm Las Vegas.

"So, where are we going?" Chloe yelled over the noise of the wind whipping past her ears at 65 mph.

"Some place safe and secluded," Lucifer yelled back.

"Where?" Chloe shouted.

"Quite the control freak, aren't we, Detective?"

"What?" Chloe cried, looking offended.

"I didn't know wind-induced hearing loss set in so suddenly," Lucifer quipped. Chloe crossed her arms and glared at him, then reached out to turn on the radio to a Country station, just to annoy him. Lucifer spared her a glance, then sang with a perfect twang, "We were screamin' cause all the streets were empty. And you kissed me, and we were up all night--"

Chloe rolled her eyes and changed to a '80s station. Lucifer effortlessly switched to singing, "Maybe we make a deal. Maybe together we can get somewhere."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, and she switched to a Christian station. "Jesus... he loves me... he loves me..."

Lucifer finally reacted. "Not that pathetic drivel," he snapped. "I hear more than enough about my half-brother this time of year." He switched over to a classical station, and they sat in silence. At some point, Lucifer glanced over to find the Detective curled up against the doorframe. _Good, she could use some sleep,_ he thought. _The Detective works too hard._

* * *

 

Chloe woke up as the convertible's engine shut off. "Where are we?" she asked groggily, looking around at the giant redwoods surrounding the parking lot.

"Camp Pluto," Lucifer said, pointing to a wooden archway with the name and (former) planet carved on either side. "It's situated far enough from any town with streetlights so astronomy nerds can get their fill of star gazing."

Chloe stepped out of the car and surveyed the green undergrowth and towering rust-colored trees. "It's beautiful, Lucifer." He looked pleased with himself, and went to fetch the suitcases out of the trunk. "It's quiet." Chloe could hear the occasional hammering of a woodpecker, but the reverent silence of this place made her aware of the endless drone of traffic back home. "Remote." There were power lines stretching from the road up to several log cabins, but her cell phone showed no bars at all. "Lucifer, I don't have cell coverage. How am I going to check in with Trixie? What if Dan needs to warn us because the mob is on the way?"

Lucifer hefted a purple suitcase out of the trunk, and slung his suit bag over his shoulder. "Did you ever think it might be good for you to disconnect, hmmm?" Chloe crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine, Detective. There's a landline in the office, and we can check the voicemail tape for messages from Dan twice a day."

"The voicemail _tape?"_ Chloe asked, incredulous. "Please tell me this place has indoor plumbing."

"Yes, Detective, you'll have access to a toilet and a hot shower." Lucifer shook off the thought of water cascading down Chloe's body. "We're in the cabin on the hill. Jens said it has the best view."

Lucifer was downright chipper as he lugged the suitcase up a hiking trail and several wooden stair cases. Chloe was getting increasingly twitchy. "Lucifer, I don't like this. There's too much cover. Anyone could sneak up on us and we wouldn't see them until they were three feet away."

"We could burn down the undergrowth," Lucifer suggested with a straight face. "I do so love an inferno."

Chloe snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure the young trees would appreciate the additional sunlight."

Lucifer looked back at the Detective. "Since when does a city girl spout off forest facts? Have you been watching too much Yogi Bear with your spawn?"

"No, Trixie doesn't watch Yogi Bear." Chloe shook her head, a nostalgic expression on her face. "But Dan and I made sure to take Trixie hiking whenever we could. My Dad would always take me camping when I was younger, and I want Trixie to be able to appreciate nature too."

"My Dad was never one for family outings, and my excursions to Earth were generally cut short, so I can't say I've had the chance to really appreciate the great outdoors." Lucifer brushed up against a tree, and came away with an armful of sap. "Bloody hell," he cried, trying to wipe the sticky substance off and only succeeding in getting his hands covered in pitch.

Chloe suppressed a laugh at the sight of the prim man in a full dress suit surrounded by acres of forest and dirt. "City slicker," she teased, and passed him to take the lead up the trail.

Chloe insisted on securing the cabin, cautiously walking through the door with her gun drawn. Lucifer flung the door open behind her, and proceeded to toss the suitcases in the middle of the living room. "Let's see what Jens has provided for supplies," he called, striding through a doorway into what looked like the kitchen. Chloe sighed at Lucifer not taking anything seriously, and lowered her gun.

It was actually a cute little cabin, with two bathrooms and four bedrooms, each with one double bed. The main living room held a giant wooden dining table and a mismatched set of furniture. Chloe ran her hand over the back of a gold velvet chair and shook her head at the plaid couch. A giant stone fireplace loomed in the corner, but the room was made more cozy by the numerous shelves with an assortment of books, games, puzzles, and camping gear. Chloe stepped further into the dining room area to look out the glass doors. "Wow, Jens was right about the view."

Lucifer popped back in from the kitchen, and stood next to her to admire the redwood and pine valley. "Yes, I do think I made a good choice for a hideout, wouldn't you agree, Detective?"

Chloe elbowed him. "Maybe. I'll reserve judgment until I see the stars from the deck." Chloe gave him a side eye and semi-casually leaned against him. "Do you want to watch with me?"

 _I would like nothing better than to drown in the starlight reflected in your eyes,_ Lucifer thought, gazing down at Chloe's soft smile. But he had made a promise to Dr. Linda, and that sounded like it was likely to lead to a physically intimate situation. "Perhaps," he said, trying to sound non-committal. "We need to unpack and I need to look in the other cabins for additional cooking supplies." He turned to walk away to his room, ignoring the perplexed look on Chloe's face. "Jens left us with an absolutely dismal set of condiments and spices."

"What, no truffle oil?" Chloe called after him. She received a short laugh as he hauled his suit bag into a room on the right. Chloe picked up her suitcase and hauled it into the room down the hall from Lucifer.

"I hope Maze packed some pajamas," Chloe muttered as she threw her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. Her jaw dropped. Apparently Maze had packed nightwear, if by nightwear she meant clubbing clothes and every piece of sexy lingerie Chloe owned.

"Where did she even find this?" Chloe exclaimed, pulling out an off-the-shoulder red dress. "Wait, was this from a high school dance?" The suitcase was full of blouses that were bought on sale and then found to be too low-cut for her male colleagues to take her seriously. Spaghetti strap tank tops bought on vacation, never to be worn again. Too thin white shirts. Lacy bras that had been part of her plan to seduce Dan into having more interest in her and then buried in the closet after they separated. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Maze had even found the cosplay costume she had worn to one of her Mom's conventions. Chloe dumped the leather dress into a puddle on the floor.

"Well, you wanted to seduce Lucifer, so Maze gave you plenty of ammo." There was only one problem. It was 55 degrees outside, and she was going to look really odd on hiking trails in a dress.

She walked into Lucifer's room to find him neatly hanging up an army of suit jackets. "Hey, Lucifer, do you know if the camp has a lost and found?"

"Why Detective? Have you lost your cabin key already?"

"No, it's just the clothes that Maze picked out..." Lucifer looked intrigued and Chloe realized this was the perfect opportunity to flirt. "Well, they're fine for when you and I are alone..." Chloe sauntered up to him, and Lucifer gave her long legs a once-over. "...sitting by the fire." Chloe leaned towards him, looking at Lucifer from under her eyelashes, and ran a hand up his jacket. "They might make me a little cold though."

Lucifer was staring at Chloe's lips when the phrase "physical intimacy" ran through his head. _Damn Dr. Linda to hell._ He cleared his throat and took a step back from the Detective. "So Maze is an inept packer, hmm?"

Chloe blinked, startled at Lucifer backing away from her come-on, and slowly let her hand fall back to her side. "Um, yeah." She shook her head, and then snapped back into her usual brisk tone. "She didn't pack any warm clothes, so unless I'm right by the fire, I'm going to freeze."

Lucifer sighed as he watched Chloe's face transform from slightly hurt to glacial cop. "Right, well, if what Maze picked out isn't suitable, we can't exactly hail an Uber to the nearest mall. The closest town is an hour away, and we're more likely to find a farm supply store than a Macy's."

"Right, which is why I asked if there was a lost and found. Maybe I can borrow some sweatshirts."

Lucifer grinned wolfishly and gave Chloe a once over. "You're more than welcome to borrow my clothes." The vision flashed before his eyes, of Chloe wearing nothing except for his suit jacket beside the fire. _Bad devil, stop that!_

Chloe watched his seductive grin fade. _Wait, is he flirting with me?_ Chloe wondered, confused. _Didn't I just flirt with him and he pulled away? This is just some game to him. Whatever._ "And risk ruining a suit that costs six months' salary? No thanks."

"Very well then, Detective." Lucifer straightened his jacket and gestured out the door. "The lost and found is probably located in the main office, which is back down the hill."

* * *

 

"It doesn't look like there's a lost and found in here," Chloe said, closing yet another box of papers. The office was full of boxes, but none of them had clothes in them.

"Detective, did you know that Al Capone spent some time here?" Lucifer called, holding a photo album.

"What?" Chloe said walking over.

"Yes, there's photographic evidence." Lucifer showed her a photo of a group of gangsters and singers, leaning against a bar on a stage, drinks in hand.

"No, Lucifer, they're obviously in costume. Flappers never wore dresses with fringes and feathered head bands. This was a play."

"Oh," Lucifer said, taking a closer look at the photos and dates. "Do you know, Detective, it looks like there were several plays over the years."

"Which means the summer camp probably has a wardrobe room." Chloe looked at him excitedly.

"Sound work, Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, grinning. "We make quite a team, following the clues to the couture."

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," Chloe stated, giving him a soft smile. The world paused for a few heartbeats as they looked at each other.

Lucifer felt an odd emotion rise up within him, and instead of squashing it, he decided to try this 'emotional intimacy' concept and put it into words. "Detective..." Lucifer carefully put the photo album down and gathered his thoughts. "When you were on trial, you stated that I was the best partner you've ever had."

"I did say that. And I meant every word."

"You also said that you could 'count on me' and I..." Lucifer looked at Chloe, confused. "I don't know what I've done to deserve your trust, Detective." Chloe started to shake her head, but Lucifer held up a hand. "I've abandoned you at crime scenes when they were too boring. I've caused you no end of paperwork and headaches by tormenting your suspects. I have little knowledge of police procedure aside from what I've gleaned from working with you. Even after a year, I still don't know what a BOLO is."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No, Lucifer, you don't understand. You're insightful. You get me to look at situations in a new light. You understand people's motivations and desires." Chloe bit her lip, and Lucifer got an inkling what she was desiring, but her next words surprised him. "But you're still this mystery to me. I've been honest with you, but I still feel like there's things you're not telling me. Sometimes I can tell something's upsetting you, like when you tried to get yourself shot by that sniper, and you won't open up to me, and it kind of... hurts." Chloe shook her head and then looked at him, arms crossed.

 _Will I never stop hurting the people around me?_ Lucifer thought. Chloe's mention of his attempted suicide by sniper brought back memories of confronting Uriel to save Chloe from being killed. Of Azrael's blade singing gleefully in his hands as it sliced through his brother's flesh. Feeling it quiet as he stared, horrified, at his brother's blood covering his hands. Dr. Linda's words rang in his head, _"Why is it that you've never shown Chloe your true face?"_

Lucifer's jaw worked as he studied the notices on the corkboard. "Look, Detective, I... I don't always tell you things..." He took a breath and looked her in the eye. "...because I'm afraid that you'll think less of me."

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer, why would you think that?"

"You're a paragon of honesty, Detective," he exclaimed, gesturing at her. "An unwavering upholder of Law and Order and Justice. And I--" _I killed someone. I killed my brother to protect you._ The words caught in his throat and he simply shook his head.

"No, Lucifer, I'm not perfect." Chloe put her other hand on his shoulder and gave them a squeeze to make him look at her. "I'm human too." Lucifer snorted, not wanting to correct her perception of his mortality. "I make mistakes. You just saw me get caught lying about being the first person on the scene of the murder of the man accused of killing my father. Please don't put me on a pedestal. I don't--I don't want to feel like you need to pretend around me."

Lucifer eyed the Detective with such a mistrustful gaze that Chloe's heart ached. Chloe let the silence stretch, aware of her hands still gripping his shoulders, just looking at him hopefully. Chloe finally felt him relax slightly. "Alright, we'll start small." Lucifer drew a breath, looking determined. "During our case with the stab-happy yoga teacher, I stole the blade from the crime scene."

Chloe's jaw dropped and she blinked. "You. Stole it. Why?"

"The blade was originally stolen from someone who was once very close to me." _My sister, Azrael, the angel of death._ "It was very important to them, so I stole it back, as a favor" _to the humans who would have died under its terrible influence._

"That's why you were so worried about the blade and then you didn't care when it went missing." Several things clicked into place in Chloe's mind. "So you took evidence from a crime scene." Lucifer cringed and nodded. Chloe took a breath and tried to focus on the positive. "Ok. Thank you for being honest with me. It doesn't make what you did right, but I would rather know than have you hide things from me." Lucifer nodded solemnly and Chloe chewed on it some more. "Wait... you said you would start small. Stealing a murder weapon from a crime scene isn't exactly small."

Lucifer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Oh, if you only knew all I've done._ He aimed for a joke to lighten the mood. "Well, Detective, I could have started with the fact that I've been stealing Dan's pudding from the precinct refrigerator, but you caught me in the delicious act of devouring one last week."

Chloe tried to clamp down on an eye roll and failed. "Lucifer, this is serious."

"I know, Detective! Who will eat Dan's precious puddings while we're both gone from the station? They'll go bad!" Chloe shook her head, but she was smiling again. "Look, Detective, didn't you tell me our stab-happy yoga teacher took a plea bargain already? It's not like she got away scot free because the murder weapon was missing."

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms. "You're right, Lucifer. But this is a problem. I can't have you stealing things from crime scenes because you owe someone a favor."

"All right detective. You have my word I won't steal anything from an official crime scene."

"Dan's pudding is off limits too."

"Touche detective. Very well then." Chloe nodded, and Lucifer took a breath and smiled. "That went better than I expected."

Chloe smiled back at him. "See, Lucifer, you just need to trust me. Now come on, I still need to find some warmer clothes."

Lucifer let her lead the way up the hill to the main dining hall. _Would you keep smiling, Detective, if I told you I was a murderer? How can you trust me if you don't believe I'm a monster who tortures people?_


	3. W.W.D.L.D?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: ["Burikaesu Yume (Recurring Dream)" by Mid](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1038160/burikaesu-yume-recurring-dream)

"Do you miss it, Detective?" Lucifer asked, watching her walk along the edge of the stage like she owned it. "Acting, I mean?"

Chloe sat down on the edge of the stage and thought about it, eyes on the empty room. "I guess I miss the ability to become someone else. To step into their life for a day." Lucifer sat next to her, watching the stage light play across her face. "I used to love really getting to know a character. What motivated them. What they feared."

Lucifer felt an echo back to his conversation with Dr. Linda. _Maybe if I borrow a page from Dr. Linda's book, I can get better at this 'emotional intimacy' thing. What would Dr. Linda do? Ah, probably ask some infuriatingly open-ended question._ "Their hopes and dreams?" he asked. 

Chloe looked at him. "Yeah." She contemplated her hands. "I was never spectacular at the actual acting part. But I liked getting to know the character. And now I get to do that as a detective. You walk into a situation, puzzle out the things people are hiding, and look at the evidence to find connections between people."

Chloe was silent for another moment, and Lucifer pondered what to do next. _Hmm, the Detective sounded like she was being a bit harsh on herself, and I think she deserves a bit of credit._ "Well, I believe that your acting skills are superb." Chloe looked to see if he was joking, but Lucifer looked quite serious. "You're very good at playing the role of a die-hard detective. Intimidating suspects." Chloe laughed. "Showing compassion to victims. Persuading colorful characters to give you information. You understand what role is needed for any situation."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Chloe smiled at him, and then sighed. "I wish my mom could hear you say that."

Lucifer looked puzzled. _Oh goodness, where did that come from? Time for another open-ended question._ "Why, Detective?"

Chloe looked at him for a long moment, biting her lip. Lucifer really didn't understand parental relationships, and her relationship with her mom was pretty complex. She was reluctant to share, but Lucifer smiled at her and seemed genuinely interested. "Well, when I was little, my mom wasn't around all that much. There was always some convention or an out-of-town shoot. I spent a lot of time with my dad." Chloe shook her head. "As a kid, I could never understand why my mom would leave us. She seemed to need people to adore her. I just never understood why my dad's and my love wasn't enough for her."

Chloe was silent for a moment and Lucifer sighed, looking at the cross hanging on the far wall. "If anyone understands a parent seeking the adoration of worshipers, it's me." Suddenly the conversation had gone from a playful meta-game into something more painful.

Chloe looked at Lucifer, but he didn't elaborate, so she continued. "Whenever my mom was in town, it was for auditions. I used to come cheer her on, and then, later, we landed some commercials together. Mother and daughter bonding over cereal. Kid running around making messes while Mom cleans up with the extra-strong paper towels. That sort of thing. It felt so surreal, because she was never one to display that kind of mom behavior at home." Lucifer tried to imagine Chloe as a small child and failed. "She did teach me a lot of things about acting though, and she got her friends to coach me. When I was eight I had this secret hope that if I could be a good enough actor, we could do enough gigs together that... she wouldn't have to leave town."

"But nothing you did was ever good enough." Lucifer's jaw worked. He was all too familiar with causing disappointment.

"She still left." Chloe studied the floorboards. "So I finally decided that I wasn't going to be disappointed anymore. That I wouldn't let her hurt me when she walked out the door. I would be the bigger person and stop relying on anyone but myself."

It had taken Lucifer a couple of eons to figure out that lesson for himself. "How old were you then?"

Chloe breathed out heavily. "Ten."

"But despite that resolution, you continued to act?" Lucifer asked, puzzled.

Chloe shrugged. "I had made a lot of friends in improv class and drama club. I kept at it because it gave me something to talk to them about. Heck, I only did Hot Tub High School because my friend James Coleman landed the lead and he thought it would be hilarious if we did a make out scene together. He was in the closet at the time and didn't want directors to know," Chloe amended. "When my dad died, I just decided to stop pretending. It meant I lost a lot of friends, and it also meant my mom and I didn't have all that much in common any more. Plus she didn't approve of me becoming a cop because she didn't want to lose me too." Chloe looked at Lucifer, and a sad smile played across her lips. "I don't think she's said she was proud of me since I stopped acting. But I think she would appreciate you saying I bring my acting skills to my job as a cop."

"You're welcome, Detective." Lucifer couldn't think of what else to say, so he simply looked at Chloe. Her eyes were luminous pools in the stage light, and he felt that feeling again. The one he had felt during their date in the penthouse. Feeling terrified and yet hopeful at the same time. _Is this what it means to feel vulnerable?_

The feeling made him panic, so he leapt up on stage. "Better get those warm clothes before it gets dark," he said, reaching down a hand to help Chloe stand. She smiled, and then put her hand in his, and Lucifer couldn't deny the stirring of desire he felt from such a simple touch.

* * *

"Lucifer, wake up! The heaters aren't working."

"I'm not your handyman, Detective," Lucifer mumbled, pulling the comforter over his head and rolling deeper into a blanket burrito. "The strippers arrive in an hour."

Chloe pounded on his door again. "Lucifer, it is below freezing outside, the heaters aren't working, and I'm cold. Get your ass out of bed!"

Lucifer became aware of the fact that he was shivering despite being wrapped up in the covers. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, and walked over the door, hauling the comforter along with him. He opened the door, and screwed up his eyes against the harsh hallway light. Sleep muzzled hair stuck up at odd angles from under the blanket hoodie he insisted on keeping in place for warmth. He blinked several times at the sight in front of him. Then his mouth formed a silent 'oh' and he grinned wolfishly.

Chloe was wearing an over-sized sweatshirt that read 'The Play's the Thing' and... hot pink short-shorts. "I cannot deal with that smirk on your face right now, so just zip your lips," Chloe said, turning away. Lucifer tried to hold in a laugh and only succeeded at snorting. Chloe's knickers read 'NAUGHTY' across the bum, and Lucifer couldn't help but stare at her pert cheeks as she marched into her room. She reached the wall, and then turned to him and gestured at her heater. Lucifer was quick to yank his eyes back up to her face. "See? It's not working."

"Hmm, let me take a look," Lucifer commented, and shed his blanket cocoon to reveal nothing but black silk boxers. His promise to Dr. Linda still stood, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun teasing the Detective in the meantime. He stalked up to her, aware of her eyes on his bare chest, and knelt on his knees at her feet to put a hand on the heater. "Yep, that's stone cold," he said, eyes traveling up Chloe's impossibly long legs in a luxurious fashion until his gaze reached her face and he smiled, running his tongue over the inside of his lip.

 _Oh, so that's how it's going to be?_ Chloe thought. Lucifer's smirking face was at her waist, and the thought flashed through her brain of him bending towards her, pulling down her shorts with his teeth, as she dug her fingers into his dark hair... _Well, two can play at that game._

Chloe sauntered over to the heater in his room, and made a big deal about slowly bending down at the waist to place a hand on it. His shadowed bedroom provided some camouflage, but she could still feel the night air hit the crease under her ass. She bit her lip at at his stifled groan, and then stood up and walked back over to him. "Looks like yours is out too." Chloe gave him a sultry glance from under her lashes. "Any suggestions on how to keep warm?"

She was right here. Chloe was right here, slinking up to him with that seductive look, her body heat radiating towards him, and it was all he could do to not bury his mouth into her neck and pull her into him, hands digging into that lovely ass. _Oh fuck, I'm in too deep._

Lucifer abruptly walked into the living room, heading towards the big storage closet. "I'm sure there's an electric blanket or something around here," he briskly called.

Chloe blinked at the empty space in front of her, confused. _That's the third time he's rejected me. Damn that man! I'm through playing his games._

Instead of joining Lucifer at the coat closet, Chloe moved into the second hall and dug through the linen closet. "Well, we can wrap ourselves up in towels," she called.

Lucifer heard the brisk tone overlaying the hurt in her voice, and he leaned his head against the door frame. _Why did I think it would be fun to toy with the Detective?_ He had a feeling she was starting to get pissed at him, and he could personally attest that there was nothing worse than a woman scorned. He went back to digging through the closet. "Hah!" he exclaimed, hauling out a fake wood-vinyl covered space heater from behind a old-school bagged vacuum. "Detective!"

Chloe walked over and examined his find. "It's small, but it will work in one bedroom. We don't have enough split wood to heat the living room, so I guess we'll need to share a room."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lucifer broke. "You take the bed," he said, walking over to the second sofa. "I'll sleep on the floor." He hefted the cushions off the couch, and walked back towards his room. Chloe stared at his retreating broad, bare shoulders before bending down to pick up the space heater. _It's gonna be a long week._

Lucifer couldn't sleep. The cushions had an uncomfortable crack in the middle right where his back needed support, and the heater next to him on the floor was either blazing with heat or sulkily withholding warmth. Frustrated, he sat up and stared into the dark. The porch light filtered through a crack in the curtains, a long thread of golden light wandering across sleep-tossed sheets before caressing Chloe's cheek. Quietly, careful not to shift the bed too much, Lucifer rested his forearms on the edge of the mattress and watched Chloe sleep. She was so peaceful and carefree. His hand itched to brush the strand of hair back behind her ear, but instead he sighed and plopped back down onto his lumpy couch cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a cute middle scene where Lucifer and Chloe dig through the backstage prop room and goof around putting on costumes, but I'm kinda meh about it right now. If you give me good ideas for costumes you'd like to see them try on, I might edit this chapter later.


	4. Take a swing at it

_Ka-chunk. Thunk-thunk._

Lucifer groaned from the cushions on the floor, awakening to the sound of wood hitting the ground. Confused, he listened again.

_Ka-chunk. Thunk-thunk._ The sound repeated itself. It was definitely right outside the cabin wall. Lucifer stood up and wrapped his silk robe around him, cautiously walking into the living room to peer through the cabin's windows.

The morning mist turned everything into silhouettes, but Lucifer could definitely make out a figure bending down to pick something up off the ground. They shifted their grip on the long handle, and raised the axe over their head.

"Axe murderer!" Lucifer yelled, bursting through the front door.

Chloe missed the log she had just put on the stump, and cursed as the axe came within inches of her foot. "Lucifer, that's not funny!"

"Of course it is, Detective," Lucifer chuckled, and settled onto the front steps. "I never pegged you as the lumberjane type of person. This is quite amusing." Chloe glared at him, axe slung over her shoulder. "Do carry on."

Chloe repositioned herself next to the stump. "This isn't for your amusement, Lucifer," she grumbled, hefting the axe over her head and swinging it down to deftly split the log in two. "Jens left us with a load of unsplit firewood, and it's not going to burn well. I for one would like to be warm tonight."

Lucifer watched Chloe split another piece of wood in one blow, head tilted in curiosity. "That looks quite dangerous, Detective." Truth be told, the sight of a powerful woman expertly wielding a wickedly sharp tool was giving him all sorts of naughty ideas. "Do you do this sort of thing in Los Angeles? Just wander out to the beach and split wood for a bonfire?"

"No." _Ka-chunk. Thunk-thunk._ Another split piece of wood fell gracefully to either side of the stump. "My dad would take me up to a cabin in the summer, and he taught me how to split firewood." Despite the morning chilly air, Chloe was getting too warm. She paused to unbutton her red flannel, then placed another chunk of wood on the stump.

Lucifer watched carefully, enjoying the graceful arc of the axe. "He taught you well. It seems there's an art to being an outdoors-person."

Chloe wiped sweat off her forehead and glared at Lucifer, who was lounging in his robe, his hand propped against his cheek, elbow resting on his knees. "You think it's so beautiful? Why don't you give it a try?"

"Oh, yes!" Lucifer said, bounding up from the steps.

"No! Lucifer, just put some clothes--and shoes on!" Chloe gestured to his bare feet. "I don't want to be responsible for you losing a toe."

"Wouldn't want any injuries, no. Very well, Detective."

Lucifer changed into one of his white undershirts, shrugging at the mirror when he noticed how it clashed with his trousers. "Can't have one of the Pradas getting ruined." He popped open the front door and was just about to gleefully announce his availability for the lesson when he stopped at the sight in front of him.

Chloe's discarded flannel lay draped across the porch railing, allowing Lucifer to truly appreciate the flexing muscles of Chloe's arms as she swung the axe and halved another log. Chloe bent down to toss the split ends into the pile, her strappy white tank top dipping to reveal a flash of red lace. The Detective wasn't normally one to show off her guns, let alone cleavage. She much preferred tops that concealed: business jackets, trench coats, long-sleeved collared shirts, the occasional leather jacket, soft sweaters, and the like. Not that Lucifer was keeping track of the Detective's fashion choices, but he could count the number of times he had seen Chloe's shoulders on one hand. So when Chloe didn't seem to notice his presence, for a moment, he simply... watched.

Chloe heard the door open and felt Lucifer's gaze on her back. She ignored him. _Screw him, I'm not playing his games anymore. Well, not literally screw him, because apparently he's not interested in sex with me._ She split three logs in rapid succession, focusing to see how precisely she could aim her axe. Rending wood in two with such a crude tool was great for working through her anger at his rejection. Finally, she set the axe against the stump and turned to Lucifer. "You ready for this, city slicker?"

"Always ready, Detective," Lucifer said, eyes tracing the path of a drop of sweat down her chest.

"Then pay attention," Chloe snapped. Lucifer's eyes darted back to her face, and she bent to pick up the axe. "Feet shoulders width apart. One hand at the base of the axe head. One hand at the other end. You swing it in an arc, letting the hand at the base side down at the top of the arc. That's when you'll want to put as much force into the blow as you can. Let gravity do most of the work, don't rush the upswing." She demonstrated twice, then extended the axe towards him. "All right, now show me your form."

Lucifer attempted to grip the axe in his hands and found it quite hefty. "Wait, you're right-handed?" Chloe asked. Lucifer looked up from the sharp tool and nodded. "Switch hands. Your left hand should be at the bottom of the shaft."

"Never thought I would be taking tips from you on how to hold a shaft."

Chloe glared at him and ignored his remark. _Oh, nope, she's pissed at me today. I knew I shouldn't have teased her last night._ Wordlessly, Chloe used her foot to shift his stance wider. "Now try a swing, but don't put too much force into it."

Lucifer lifted the axe in a stilted arc, and marveled at how his entire back muscles lit up at the simple motion. "No, you need to to swing up higher than that. You'll tire yourself out too fast." Suddenly she was behind him, gripping the axe under his hands. "Let's go through it slower, together." Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek as he felt her breasts brush up against his back. "Bring it back with me. Keep your shoulders up and your back straight. Right, now swing." Chloe stepped back and let go as he completed the arc, unable to follow his tall form through the swing. "Better. Now let's talk about what you aim for."

"The very heart of the wood, in order to smite it in two?" Lucifer quipped as Chloe placed a log on the stump.

"No, that will just get your axe stuck. You want to hit along the edge of the wood. Here, have a look at this log." Chloe leaned down and Lucifer bent over to take a look. "See these cracks that come from the edges into the middle? If you hit one of them, you'll split the log easier. Splitting wood by hand is all about taking advantage of weaknesses."

"I never knew lumber-people were so ruthless," Lucifer quipped, taking his hand off the stump carefully to avoid brushing Chloe's fingers. "Well, shall I give it a try? Take a swing at it?"

Chloe didn't laugh at his pun. _Welp, I'm in a world of trouble._ "Sure, go for it," Chloe stepped back and gestured at the stump.

Lucifer corrected his stance, flexed his hand under the base of the axe, swung high, and... proceeded to get the axe stuck in the wood. Chloe attempted to hide her smirk. "That was a good try. Getting the axe stuck is going to happen a lot when you start out. That's why wood splitting axes have a flat surface on the back of the blade, so you can strike it with this." Chloe held up a metal mallet on a long shaft, and proceeded to deftly slam it into the axe, splitting the log in two. Lucifer watched this dangerous, sexy human _who was angry at him_ sling a 15 pound maul over her shoulder. Chloe in this state was both sexually intriguing and completely terrifying.

"Well, I think that's enough lessons for today." Lucifer stepped over the fallen wood and began to walk down the hill.

"Lucifer, where are you going?" Chloe called after him.

"I have to make a phone call, Detective!"

* * *

Linda Martin heard her cell phone ring and cringed as she saw '666' appear on the caller ID. She never put clients names in her phone, only code names in case someone was shoulder surfing. This particular client was prone to calling her at all times of the day or night. "Hello, Lucifer. How have you been since our session yesterday?"

The line crackled. "Doctor, the pact we made yesterday is proving to be quite painful."

Linda clicked through her mental list. "You mean your promise to explore emotional intimacy instead of physical intimacy?"

"Yes."

Linda shifted in her chair. She knew this would be hard task for Lucifer, but she needed him to make this step. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I know that sharing feelings and trying to connect emotionally can bring up painful memories."

"No, Doctor! I mean the lack of physical intimacy is quite painful. My balls are killing me!"

Linda sighed through her nose. "Lucifer, are you sure it's not because you're afraid to connect to others and be vulnerable?"

"Nope, I've been making good progress on that."

"Lucifer, that's wonderful--!"

"There's just one detail I need to confirm about our deal," Lucifer said, cutting her off.

"And what's that?"

"You said that physical intimacy with _other people_ was off limits for a week."

"Yes, Lucifer that's what we agreed on."

"Oh, good, so masturbation isn't banned. Thank Father, I'm off to have a wank in the shower."

Lucifer hung up the phone before hearing Dr. Linda's sputtering response.

* * *

"Lucifer, get out here! You've been in there for an hour!" Chloe banged on the bathroom door again.

"You can't rush perfection, Detective," Lucifer called.

"Ugh! Look, we have a situation, and I need your help."

"What's wrong, Detective?" The door immediately opened, revealing Lucifer with a towel around his waist and a bottle of shaving cream in his hand. _And he's half-naked again._ Chloe focused her eyes on the window over the shower so that she wouldn't be tempted to look down.

"Lucifer, I-- Look, did you eat the box of crackers this morning?"

"That's your big emergency, Detective? Are you so concerned about my calorie consumption? I don't think a few carbs here and there are impacting my figure at all." Lucifer was about to pose a bit, and remembered his deal with Linda. _Damn, old habits die hard._

Chloe very carefully didn't look at Lucifer's figure. "No, Lucifer, this is serious. I left a box of crackers out on the counter this morning, and now it's gone. It's not in the cabinets and the box isn't in the trash. Did you take it outside or something?"

"Well, no, Detective, I haven't been in the kitchen since last night." Lucifer frowned. "You seem awfully upset over a box of crackers."

"It's not just the cracker box Lucifer. I left the silverware drawer open this morning, and some of it is missing. I was only out of the house for an hour this morning, and I'm just afraid that someone else is here."

"So you think a thief waltzed into the kitchen..." Lucifer raised a bare arm over his head and did a half turn, towel fluttering. "...and stole a box of crackers and some silverware?"

Chloe looked at the ceiling. The doorjam. Anywhere but at Lucifer. "I know it sounds crazy, but as I walked into the kitchen, I heard the back door shut. I left it unlocked after I drank my coffee on the back deck this morning. My first thought was that it might be the mafia."

"Why would the mafia steal something and tip us off that they're here? Surely they would have killed us in our sleep instead?"

"Yeah, that was my second thought. The theft doesn't fit their M.O. But it could still be a local thief or a hunter. It's just creepy."

Chloe looked so violated and worried. Lucifer reached out to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before he remembered he was naked under the towel and his deal with Dr. Linda still stood. He dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "What would you like me to do about this, Detective? You said you needed my help."

Chloe nodded briskly, in full cop mode now. "I want to do a full perimeter sweep. Check for signs of habitation in the other out buildings to rule out any squatters. Look for beer cans that hunters often drop." Lucifer nodded, back straightening. "And I need my partner as backup."

Lucifer grinned. "You can count on me, Detective."

"Great." Chloe quickly glanced down at Lucifer, and then waved her hands and walked away. "You might want to put on some pants."

* * *

"This is the last building," Chloe said, checking the picture of the camp map sign she had taken with her phone. "There's an indoor pool house by the lake." The pine needles dusting the red dirt path crunched under her feet. "It's a bit of a hike."

"Well, hopefully you'll enjoy the hike," Lucifer said. Chloe didn't look at him. "Since you often go on hikes with your offspring?" Chloe still didn't respond to his attempt to draw her out.

Lucifer was frustrated. A hike would have been the perfect opportunity for some of the emotional intimacy practice, and Chloe was being monosyllabic. How was he supposed to connect to a person who didn't want to talk to him?

Minutes passed with no conversation. Lucifer grew increasingly agitated. Was the Detective mad at him for teasing her last night? Or for running away from their wood splitting lesson this morning? Perhaps he had unnecessarily burdened her with all the work of chopping firewood? Lucifer could feel the familiar anxiety rising up in his chest, and tried to clamp it down. Perhaps she simply didn't have enough coffee this morning and was unnecessarily worried about the intruder?

_She just needs a bit of a laugh. Something to break her out of her shell._

Chloe stopped to examine a sign. "Huh. Looks like the camp also has a obstacle course."

"What do you say, Detective?" Lucifer called, attempting to climb a human-sized water wheel. "Shall we do some team bonding activities?"

"Lucifer, this is no time for monkeying around!" Chloe put her hands on her hips.

"On the contrary, Detective, obstacle courses are designed for monkeying around." Lucifer tried to figure out how to climb on top of the wheel while it was turning. "It looks like it requires two monkeys to overcome this obstacle."

"Lucifer, get down!"

"All right, fine." Lucifer sulked and joined Chloe on the trail. He spared a glance at her angry face, and ventured, "You've been awfully short with me this morning. More so than usual."

"I would be less short with you if you weren't so... you."

"Have I done something in particular to offend you, Detective?"

_You've refused my sexual advances three times, and yet you keep flirting with me. I'm angry because you keep stringing me on._ Chloe considered saying it, and imagined how it would play out. Lucifer could admit he wasn't attracted to her, and he just flirted with everyone. That would be awkward and devastating, especially since she had to spend another five days alone with him. "Yes, you did. And no. I don't want to talk about it."

Lucifer felt the anxiety swirl in his chest again, and drew up on his well of righteous anger to suppress it. "Fine. I'm used to people not telling me what I've done to upset them."

Chloe and Lucifer walked in silence for several minutes, each stewing. It was Chloe who finally said, "Who does that?"

"Hmmm?" Lucifer asked, having been lost in his thoughts.

"Who doesn't tell you why they're mad at you? Maze? Amenadiel?"

"Ah, no. Maze is quite good at expressing her frustrations. Usually through violence. Amenadiel will talk your ear off about his feelings if you give him the slightest provocation." Lucifer sighed. "No, I was thinking of my Father."

"Your dad?" That was Chloe's problem. She could never stay angry at someone because she was always curious about what made them tick. Why they acted in ways that were strange and upsetting.

"My Father was never the chatty type. He believed that words were powerful, and used them sparingly. Like once a millennia." Chloe snorted, obviously thinking Lucifer was exaggerating. Lucifer just shook his head and didn't bother to correct her. "It was damn annoying. I mean, you could feel that he was angry with you. You could feel his silent, icy presence just being... disappointed in you. But he never spoke, never gave you a hint of what you'd done wrong. The worst part was when my brothers and sisters tried to fill in the gaps and interpret what he wasn't saying."

"Lucifer, that's awful."

Lucifer shrugged. "Typical family drama, no need for worry, Detective."

_Yep, there's that curiousity that leads to empathy that leads me to feeling guilty for being mad._ Chloe sighed. "Look, Lucifer. I was mad at you this morning, and I still don't want to talk about why. But it's not fair of me to take it out on you without a chance for discussion. So, I'm sorry."

Lucifer quirked his head at her, and then smiled. "Apology accepted, Detective."

The rest of their search was amicable, although it turned up no signs of an intruder.


	5. Stealing Your Biscuits

"Detective!" Lucifer called. It was their fourth night there, and they had fallen into playing a game of Scrabble every evening. Chloe was one to pull out some obscure word like 'quetzals' for a triple word score, while Lucifer enjoyed their bickering over whether sexual and street slang was allowed. But now the Detective was no where to be found, and the cabin was awfully small.

"There you are!" Lucifer said, popping his head out the kitchen door. Chloe was sitting on the porch swing on the back deck.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe looked like she had been startled out of deep thought. "Sorry to worry you, I just wanted to take a look at the stars."

Lucifer settled down on the porch swing next to her, and slung his arm over the back of the cushion. "Penny for your thoughts? Or maybe a hundie, I haven't got any smaller bills."

Chloe laughed, then sighed. "I was just talking to Trixie. She's having an amazing time with Dan's mom at Disney Land."

"But...?"

"I wish I could be there with her."

"Homesick already, Detective? I would have thought you'd enjoy some quiet time away from your offspring."

"I do enjoy it. But Trixie is growing up so fast, and I just feel guilty anytime I miss a part of her life."

Lucifer thought back to their conversation on the stage. "Because you don't want to abandon her like your mom did?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Chloe shook her head. "It's been even worse since Dan and I separated. He wasn't the most engaged dad before the split, and now he's been throwing himself into work, trying to prove to the higher ups that he should be un-demoted."

Chloe shivered, and Lucifer vigorously rubbed her shoulder to warm her against the cool night air. Unbidden, Chloe leaned into Lucifer's side, grateful for his warmth. _Oh bollocks, does this count as physical intimacy? I mean I didn't initiate this and maybe it could be counted as platonic? Ummm..._ In order to distract Chloe, Lucifer asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Why did you and Detective Douche split up? You obviously both care for your spawn, so it seems less stressful to stay together."

"No, actually, it's less stressful now that we're divorced. Parenting with Dan is... unpredictable. He's just so hyper-focused on his career and proving himself. That means he'll forget to pick up Trixie because someone asked him for a favor. But now that we're separated, he has a set schedule of when he spends time with Trixie, and he's usually pretty good at sticking to it. Most of the time."

"A crazy schedule hardly seems like break up material."

"It was more than just that. When Dan was home, his head was always somewhere else. Always thinking about his cases or doing paperwork. We just sort of... drifted apart. In the end, we were two strangers living in the same house."

"I can't imagine that." Lucifer couldn't conceive of being in the same home as Chloe and not spending every night worshiping her in the bedroom or talking over dinner. "Your human relationships are so complicated."

Chloe turned slightly under his arm so she could stare at Lucifer's face in the shadow of the porch light. "Have you ever had a relationship go bad?"

Lucifer looked down at her, frowning. "Well, I... I don't think I've ever been in a relationship long enough for it to go bad." Chloe was silent, waiting for him to elaborate. "For the majority of my adult life, I wasn't in a very good place. The people around me weren't exactly the best candidates for being in a healthy relationship, and any relationship was likely to have a... very unbalanced power dynamic." Chloe puzzled over his words, and Lucifer sighed. "Since I've moved to Los Angeles, I guess I just haven't found anyone that can retain my interest for long periods of time." A thought struck Lucifer, and he tilted his head. "Aside from you, Detective."

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud crash from the cabin. She was on her feet in an instant, gun drawn and eyes on the cabin windows. The living room was empty, but she could hear something rolling across the floor. "Stay behind me, Lucifer." Chloe turned to look at him, but the porch swing was empty. "Lucifer?" The back door shut, and Chloe saw a flash of Lucifer's suit jacket disappearing into the kitchen.

Chloe went into the house, quickly scoping out the empty kitchen. Lucifer was standing behind the couch, grinning. "I think I've found your thief, Detective."

Chloe walked around the couch, hearing the crinkle of paper, and found... a raccoon. It paused, carefully evaluating her gun, and then quickly stuffed the Oreo in its mouth and scampered behind a chair.

"Oh, Jesus, it's just a trash panda." Chloe holstered her gun, relieved it wasn't the mafia.

"Trash panda?" Lucifer looked confused, then gestured to his eyes. "Oh, you mean the creature's mask makes it look like a panda." He grinned at the raccoon's black and grey face peering out from behind the sofa. "What a delightful little woodland surprise, wouldn't you say, Detective?"

Chloe looked at the creature in distaste as it waddled up, snuffled at the bag, and then boldly began stuffing its face with Oreos again. "They're anything but delightful. They're dirty scavengers, and far too clever for their own good."

"How can you say that, Detective?" Lucifer slowly walked around the end of the sofa, pretending to hold some food for the creature. "I mean, look at those cute little hands stealing your biscuits!"

The raccoon was having none of Lucifer trying to approach it. It stood on its hind legs and grabbed the Oreo package in its front paws, refusing to back down. Raccoons were normally skittish, and Chloe felt uneasy. "Uh, Lucifer, you do know raccoons can carry rabies?"

The raccoon hissed at Lucifer, just as Chloe heard a familiar chittering behind her. "Ahhh!" Lucifer yelled, backing away from the snarling animal, just as Chloe yelped at the three pairs of eyes peering out from the kitchen doorway. Panicked, they both ran for the nearest door, yanking it open and blundering through it. It wasn't until Lucifer slammed the door shut that Chloe realized they'd run into the closet.

"What?" Chloe tried to turn, got her foot tangled in a cord, and fell a couple inches into Lucifer. He grabbed her elbows to steady her, but there was no space for them to move apart. "Lucifer, you lead us into the closet?"

"I'm sorry, Detective, your yelling distracted me." Lucifer's voice rumbled over her head, and Chloe was squished between the vacuum digging into her legs and Lucifer's chest. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Ok, so we're stuck in a closet while a family of rabid raccoons eat all our supplies. Great. This is just perfect." There was a glint of light from a door vent above her head, but otherwise the closet was pitch black. "Can you see whether they're gone yet?"

Lucifer peered though the slats. "They're fighting over the Oreos." He grimaced, watching the creature snap at another trying to take the bag. "You may be right about that first raccoon, Detective. It seems quite aggressive towards the others."

"If one of them is rabid, chances are the others are already harboring the disease but not showing symptoms. We can't risk getting bitten by any of them."

"So what do we do now?" Lucifer asked. The closet was quiet while both of them thought, each becoming increasingly aware and distracted by their proximity.

"Well," Chloe said, taking a breath and feeling herself brush against Lucifer's chest. "We could wait until they leave. Raccoons are normally nocturnal, so they'll return to their den by dawn."

Lucifer found his loins reacting to Chloe's breasts brushing up against him. The floral scent of her shampoo sent his heart racing, and her lips were so close to his. _Damn Dr. Linda's deal._ "I think that would be torture, Detective," Lucifer whispered.

Chloe felt something nudge her stomach, and looked up to find Lucifer's eyes on her lips. _So you are attracted to me._ Chloe ran her tongue across her lips, and felt Lucifer's hands tighten on her arms.

Two furry bodies thumped into the door, chittering, and both Chloe and Lucifer jumped.

"I will skin those little scavengers myself," Lucifer muttered, reaching for the door knob.

"What, they're not delightful woodland creatures anymore?" Chloe teased.

Lucifer peered through the crack and then quickly shut the door. "They're currently fighting over a bag of potato chips, right in front of the door. Ideas?"

"Hold on, Lucifer." Chloe fished into her pocket, and shone her keychain light towards the ceiling. "There's an attic access panel up here. Maybe there's another panel in the cabin, and I could drop down and distract them away from the closet?"

Lucifer craned his neck, reaching an arm up for the ceiling and failing to touch it. "I'll have to lift you up."

Chloe grinned. "You were the one who wanted a team building exercise earlier."

Lucifer backed as far away from Chloe as he could, and laced his fingers together. "Put your shoe there, and I'll give you a boost."

Chloe put her hands on his shoulder and attempted to find his hands in the dark. "Oof," Lucifer groaned as she kicked him. "A little close to the family jewels. Please be more cautious, Detective."

"I'm trying." Chloe found his fingers and braced herself. "Ready."

Lucifer stood up fast, making Chloe bump her head on the access hatch. "Ouch! Lucifer! Gentle."

Lucifer leaned back against the wall, bearing most of Chloe's weight across his arms and shoulders. "Just hurry, Detective." Chloe moved the access panel door and tried to pull herself up by the edges, only to have the frame around the door break off. Lucifer cursed as chunks of wood hit him, but refused to drop Chloe.

"I need more height, Lucifer," Chloe said.

"Climb up on my shoulders then," Lucifer groaned.

"Ok, lift me up." Chloe swung her free leg over Lucifer's back and sat on his shoulders. "Ouch!" She said, bumping her head. "Alright, can you walk two steps forward so I'm below the trap door?"

"Easier said than done, Detective," Lucifer grunted. "I'm usually a bit more graceful when a woman's thighs are warming my ears."

Chloe peered up through the trap door and located a beam to use for pulling herself up. "Bloody hell!" Lucifer cursed as Chloe's shoe pushed off against his shoulder. He rotated his shoulder cuff, peering up into the darkness. "See anything, Detective?"

"There's another access panel just over the kitchen," Chloe called, balancing on the main beam above the living room wall. Pink fiber insulation covered the rest of the floor, and Chloe was afraid she would come crashing down through the ceiling if she mis-stepped. She inched her way down, ducking under or over each brace, until she came to the trap door. She moved it aside and peered into the kitchen. One tiny raccoon was perched on the counter, shoveling handfuls of goldfish crackers into its mouth while cautiously watching the living room for its bigger brethren. "Go on, get out of here!" Chloe hissed. The raccoon looked at her but didn't move. "Uggh!" Chloe cried, and found a box of nails to throw at it. The raccoon grabbed the box and ran out the back door.

Chloe dangled through the access panel, careful to use the support beam, and then dropped into the kitchen. She landed in a crouch, and then ran over to the counter to find a distraction.

"Here little trash pandas!" Chloe called, peering through the kitchen door frame. Four sets of eyes suspiciously peered back. Chloe shook the box in her hand. "Anyone want some Lucky Charms?"

"Not my cereal!" Lucifer cried from the closet.

"Shush, Lucifer," Chloe said, as she watched their ears twitch towards the closet. "Here little guys, have some snacks," she called, carefully throwing a handful of cereal by the couch. They all ducked at something being thrown, and then after a moment, one raccoon abandoned the empty chip bag to explore the marshmallows on the floor.

"That's it little fellas, let's walk this way," Chloe said, shaking the box to leave a trail of food out the door. She left a small pile by the exit, and then a larger pile a few feet from the door. She held her breath, arm extended as far as possible while still holding open the door, gun drawn just in case one attacked. A few seconds later, a masked face peered out, munching on a green marshmallow shamrock. It gave her the side eye for the longest time, then waddled down the cereal trail. A few moments later, and three trash pandas followed it out the door.

Chloe whipped inside, slamming the door and locking it. "Well, done, Detective," Lucifer said, striding into the kitchen.

Chloe just shook her head at him. "Do you still think those fuckers are cute?" The door knob rattled behind her, and she jumped.

"Well, now we know how they got in," Lucifer said, peering out the window in the door. He jumped back as the raccoon made another lunge for the door knob. "We'll have to lock all the doors so they don't steal any more food."

"Yeah," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Come on, we should clean up the mess they made."

It was late in the evening by the time they finished sweeping the floor and throwing away wrappers. One of the raccoons had shat on the floor, causing a disgusting mess that required carpet cleaner and scrubbing. By the time they were done, they decided to skip their Scrabble game and turn in for the night. Chloe collapsed on her back on the bed, immediately falling asleep with her arm dangling over the edge of the mattress. Lucifer curled up, asleep on his lumpy cushions, his hand almost but not quite touching Chloe's.


	6. Rebel Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: [Taylor Swift's "Style"](https://duckduckgo.com/?q=taylor+swift+style&t=ffab&ia=videos&iax=1&iai=-CmadmM5cOk)

"Detective, do you realize that it's New Year's Eve tonight?"

Chloe looked up from the puzzle she was trying to put together. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Well, surely we should celebrate the new year, or at least toast to kicking the old one out the door?" Lucifer gave her his most persuasive grin.

"New year's isn't really my thing," Chloe replied, searching for another edge piece.

"Don't be a such a spoilsport, Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed. "New Year's Eve is about fancy dresses and champagne and drunken kisses at midnight." Lucifer paused, about to add something about wonton sex after the ball drops, and bit his tongue to avoid opening the door to a physical intimacy situation he might have to refuse. "Surely you've experienced some fun on New Year's Eve before?"

Chloe didn't look up as she fitted another sky edge piece into the puzzle. "Not since Dan and I separated."

"Oh." Lucifer's good mood abruptly evaporated and his shoulders drooped. Ah, Chloe had mentioned they had separated about a year ago, and perhaps that would have been just before New Years? He frowned, then hitched up his dress pants so he could comfortably crouch down to Chloe's eye level. She looked up at him, startled, and he put a hand on the table. "Detective, how would you like to have a nice evening tonight? We could cook a meal together, maybe greet the new year under the stars." Chloe's face softened from guarded to a gentle smile. "Come now, Detective, I'm sure I can locate some alcohol to properly ring in the new year, if you'll help me find something suitable to eat."

Chloe grinned, her face lighting up, and Lucifer felt the warmth of it spread through his bones. "Well, I did notice some steaks in the freezer." She bit her lip. "What's the chances of you finding some red wine to go with them?"

Lucifer jumped up, glee on his face. "Challenge issued! I'll go see what I can find in the other cabins."

Half an hour later, Lucifer pushed open the cabin door with his knee, balancing box of glass bottles in his arms. "Detective, you won't believe where I found this stash of booze." He walked across the livingroom, examining his treasures. "I found a Cab in the office filing cabinet, and a bottle of Oban was hidden behind a false door in the girl's dormatory closet. There was also a photo album with quite a number of scandalous pictures of--" Lucifer's voice abruptly cut off as he looked up to see the angel cooking steak in the kitchen.

Chloe turned to Lucifer, self-consciously running a hand down the red dress. She smiled at the stunned look on Lucifer's face, then turned back to the frying pan. "Sorry, I thought I would change into something more... celebratory."

Lucifer's open mouth worked as he realized the dress was completely backless. "Detective! I wish I had brought a tux to match your stunning visage, but alas I left it back at Lux."

Chloe looked over her shoulder, grinning and entirely pleased with herself. "Don't worry, Lucifer. Your usual clothes are fancy enough for any occasion." She gestured the spatula towards the box he was carrying. "Now, what are you contributing to dinner?"

Lucifer fumbled the box, nearly dropping on the floor, in his efforts to place it on the table. He cleared his throat and was casually presenting a wine bottle by the time Chloe was done flipping the steaks and turned around. "2005 Cabernet from Napa Valley. A perfect pairing for filet mignon."

Chloe laughed. "No filet mignon, I'm afraid. Only New York strip steak."

"Medium rare, I hope?" Lucifer quipped, reaching around Chloe and grabbing the spatula to poke at the steak. He made a pleased noise at the red juices welling up, then realized his hand was touching Chloe's bare back. Their eyes locked, breaths held, the only sound in the room the sizzle of the steak. Lucifer's eyes flicked from Chloe's darkened eyes to her lips.

It was Chloe that broke, turning to reach for a plate. "Can't have these getting over cooked."

"No. Of course not," Lucifer monotoned, loosing his grip on her waist and turning to see if the silverware drawer contained any steak knives.

The steak was delicious, even if the cooked frozen green beans were a bit bland. Lucifer made sure Chloe's wine glass was refilled, but she protested on the third glass. "Sir, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Lucifer looked shocked and hurt. "I would never!"

"Well," Chloe said, pouring a quarter-glass of Oban and offering it to Lucifer. "Only if you promise to keep up." Lucifer stared into her smoldering eyes, which reflected the light from the fireplace, and smirked into his drink at the challenge of 'keeping up'. If Chloe wanted to test his stamina, he was up to the challenge. Well, would be up to the challenge. In three days, once Dr. Linda's restriction on physical intimacy was lifted. He sighed through his nose as the liquor burned his throat.

"In fact, why don't we make sure we're even?" Chloe's mouth quirked mischievously, and Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off of her lips as she took another sip of wine.

"Oh? Do tell! How do you plan on ensuring equal liquor consumption?"

"Let's play a game," Chloe lifted her glass.

"Oh, I like this idea," Lucifer purred.

"Truth or Dare?" Chloe grinned at him, humor reflecting in her eyes.

Lucifer's brain screeched to a halt at his last memories of this game. _Oh, so this is a test of my promise to Dr. Linda, is it? Thanks Dad._ His mouth worked for a bit before replying. "Truth."

Chloe blinked, clearly expecting him to pick 'Dare'. She sat back in her chair for a second, pondering. Her gaze sharpened, and Lucifer braced himself for the Detective's question. "When we first met, a woman named Delilah was gunned down in front of Lux." Lucifer took a breath, hoping she wouldn't ask about how he had survived a rain of bullets. "You wanted to make sure her killer got justice. Why did you care so much about her?"

"Well, I suppose I felt responsible to catch her killer. I don't like to see my favors wasted."

Chloe shook her head. "No. No Lucifer, this goes beyond you feeling like your favors are wasted. You were angry at Delilah's killer and you were willing to take out that anger on people who you barely suspected had something to do with the murder."

Lucifer pinched his nose, feeling like he was stuck in one of Dr. Linda's particularly invasive sessions. "Look, Detective, Delilah was talented. When she sung, people hung off her every word. She could move them to rage to passion in the span of a verse." Lucifer stared at her, frustrated. "I could see the light in her, and I wanted her to share it with others."

"The light?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

Lucifer felt the fifth glass of alcohol starting to buzz slightly in his veins and realized he was about to say too much, but didn't care. "I was once called The Lightbringer. A gradiose title for what amounts to an agent on the hunt. I saw people's talents, their passions, their secret desires, and I convinced them to share that light for the betterment of the world." Lucifer threw his hands out, looking cynical. "Until I pushed too hard, uncovered someone's darkest desires, and convinced them to do something wicked. Dear ole' Dad wasn't too fond of having his apples being stolen."

"What? Apples--?"

"Nope." Lucifer deliberately popped the 'p'. "My turn."

Chloe gave him a look, but dropped it. "Fine. But first you take a shot. That's the game."

"Oh, I see." Lucifer grinned, pleased, and drained his glass. He tipped the Oban bottle to refill it and gave Chloe a sly side glance while he asked, "Truth or Dare?."

"Dare." Startled, Lucifer looked up. Chloe was half smiling, leaning forward enough that her red dress was slipping down in a most distracting way. Lucifer cursed Dr. Linda.

"Well," Lucifer drawled, stalling for time and trying to think of an innocuous dare. Chloe's cleavage distracted him, and he tried to focus by refilling her glass of wine. "I do have one delicious dare for you," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, tracing the rim of her wine cup.

"Humpf..." Lucifer took a long drag from his glass.

* * *

"I'm muff ah fuffy bummy," Chloe said, then snorted through a mouthful of marshmallows and nearly spat them out.

"And now you have to eat them," Lucifer prompted, hands in his pockets as he grinned at the Detective.

Chloe giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth. Lucifer laughed at her chipmunk cheeks and poured her another glass of wine. "Here, wash that excessive sugar rush down."

Chloe drained half her glass, and Lucifer watched the graceful arch of her neck, craving to kiss his way from the crease between her shoulder to her delicate jawline. He took another swig of alcohol, hoping the burn would distract him. Chloe licked a wayward drop from the glass, and he nearly choked on his mouthful.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed, holding up the marshmallow bag. "Let's roast some marshmallows on the fire."

"For crying out loud, Detective, haven't you had enough of those vile things?"

"They're way better when they're burnt!"

"All right, Detective, let's find a suitable marshmallow roasting stick."

* * *

The firepoker proved to be too sooty for marshmallow consumption, so Lucifer bent two wire clothes hangers into proper roasting sticks. They dragged the couch closer to the fire and warmed their toes in silence.

Lucifer watched as Chloe lifted the flaming marshmallow from the fire and blew it out. "You really do like them burnt."

"I'm sure the charred outside will give me cancer, but I don't care." Chloe stopped blowing on her blackened marshmallow to cool it, and took a bite out of the googy substance.

"Would you ever consider dating an ugly man, Detective?"

"What?" Chloe mumbled around a mouth full of marshmallow.

"Well, I was thinking about burnt marshmellows," Lucifer said casually, continuing to carefully turn his marshmallow, making sure it was an even light brown. "Most people in Los Angeles are so caught up with being seen with the right people. Powerful people. Beautiful people. There's so much vanity that it makes being seen with an ugly person a social faux paus. Are you one to try to please society, or would you buck the trends and date a man that was physically scarred?" Lucifer tried to phrase things casually, but he was all too aware of the hell-fire scarred flesh under his attractive facade.

Chloe looked at Lucifer, trying to figure out how serious he was, but he was staring intently into the fire. "Well, I guess it would depend on the person." Chloe thought of the scars on Lucifer's back and the bump on her shoulder where they had dug out a bullet. "I think scars tell a story about who we are, and what we've been through. The more important question to ask is what damage those scars left on the inside. After you get hurt, you can choose to close yourself away, to hide from future pain, or you can let yourself be vulnerable again."

Their eyes locked until Lucifer couldn't take the tension anymore and popped the perfectly roasted marshmallow into his mouth. "I don't much like being vulnerable," he stated, left cheek bulging. "It's quite upsetting and messy." He chased the sugary blob with another long drag of Oban. The combination made his face pucker. "I don't think Oban and marshmallows are the best pairing," he said, holding up the bottle's ember liquid to the fire's light. "Good thing this is nearly empty. Let's see what other delights the campers have left."

"Did you just drink that entire bottle?"

"Well, half of the bottle, but yes, Detective. I do have an unnaturally high tolerance to alcohol, and you've stated I need to keep up with you." Lucifer grimaced as he held up a bottle from the box. "Goldschläger, really?" He gave Chloe a look. "This, Detective, is what New Year's regrets are made of. Avoid it at all costs unless you want gold encrusted excrement."

"Ew."

Lucifer poured himself a generous glass of bourbon from a bottle labeled 'Rebel Yell' and drank it in one gulp. Not bad for stolen bourbon. He poured himself another glass before plopping back down on the couch. "Do you know, Detective," he said, starting to feel the buzz reach his head, "that when you do that, your nose scrunches up in a particularly charming fashion?"

Confused, Chloe ran her hand through her hair, leaving the curls muzzed, and Lucifer stared at her with fascination. "You're telling me my nose looks cute when I say, 'Ew?'"

"Mmmhmm." Lucifer nodded matter-of-factly and took another drink. "Oh, that's actually quite terrible," he said, frowning at his glass.

"You sir, are drunk!" Chloe exclaimed, poking his chest.

"I most certainly am not!" Lucifer protested. "It takes at least six bottles of hard liquor to get me drunk, and it's not like I can get drunk off your company." He paused, and realized the vision of Chloe before him was a bit blurry. "Bloody hell, Detective, what have you done to me?" Apparently Chloe's ability to make him mortal and bleed also made him improperly process liquor.

" _I_ didn't do anything. _You're_ the one that drank half a bottle of whiskey."

"Who suggested we play truth or dare?"

Chloe snipped her wine, trying to look innocent. "Speaking of that, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Lucifer grinned, "Dare," slipping from his lips before he remembered his promise to Dr. Linda.

Chloe's eyes lit up and she pondered his fate. "Mmm, I have just the dare for you. Since you're definitely not drunk."

Lucifer's face sobered as he realized what he had done. "Of course not," he said, nodding, then shaking his head.

Chloe leaned forward, the fire catching in her eyes. "Well, there's something in this room that needs your expert touch."

Lucifer's eyes darted to the clock. 11:10pm. He squinted. His visit with Dr. Linda had been on Tuesday, and it was now nearly Sunday. Yes, today was Saturday. Had Dr. Linda meant a full week, or a business week? If she meant a business week, he would be free of his promise at midnight. He accepted his drunk-brain logic and chose the more lenient interpretation. "Oh, I like the sound of this challenge, Detective. Do tell me more."

"I would like you to teach me..." Chloe said, walking her fingers up his arm. Lucifer leaned closer, his heart bumping up in his chest. Chloe looked him in the eye and finished, "...to play the piano."

Lucifer closed his eyes and thought, _Dad, you bastard_


	7. We can learn together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: [this song by Brooklyn Duo](https://duckduckgo.com/?q=all+of+me+brooklyn+duo&t=ffab&ia=videos&iax=1&iai=Qe2G6Vs1V_Q) \- No seriously, play this song while you read this chapter. Sorry not sorry for the feels.

Chloe laughed as she finally got the beginning chords. Lucifer grinned, using one hand to prop himself against the bench, since the annoying mortal state of his liver was causing the room to spin a bit.

"All right, let's try it again." Lucifer corrected her tight-armed posture and put his hands in place. "You do the intro, and I'll jump in."

To Lucifer's surprise, Chloe began to sing. "What would I do without your smart mouth," Chloe nudged his side, "drawing me in and you kicking me out? You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."

Lucifer jumped in on the next bit. "What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

Lucifer looked back at Chloe and reflected he really didn't know what hit him. This woman. She picked up the next bit, "My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

Lucifer's fingers slowed a bit, his foot on the petal sustaining the last chord while his heart thundered in his chest. He stared into the eyes of the woman he was crazy for, that he had gone to hell and back for, and softly sang, "'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections."

Chloe's voice joined his own. "Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you." Lucifer's eyes were so serious, his face an open book like the day he almost kissed her. Chloe's heart beat like a drum in her chest.

"You're my end and my beginning." Lucifer wondered why Chloe made him mortal, and found he couldn't give a damn right now. "Even when I lose I'm winning."

Chloe dropped out and let Lucifer sing the next line, "'Cause I give you all of me."

Lucifer could not take his eyes off Chloe's lips as she finished, "And I give you all of me." He sustained the last chord, then shifted his hands to the next strain for the verse, but suddenly Chloe's mouth was against his.

A brush of flesh, tentative at first, light as butterfly wings. Stunned, Lucifer could do little more than start to lean into the kiss before Chloe broke it off. Her breath hitched in her chest as she read the desire in Lucifer's dark eyes. "Chloe," he breathed, staring at her lips. It was the first time he had called her anything but "Detective" since she had been shot, and Chloe felt her resolve come apart at the sound of her name on his lips.

The lapels of his shirt were fisted in her hands as she yanked him into a passionate kiss. Lucifer was ready this time, deepening the kiss and worrying her bottom lip with his teeth until she made a primitive noise in the back of her throat and swirled her tongue with his. It was Lucifer's turn to groan as her hand moved up to run fingernails over his scalp. His hand slid down her back and under her shirt, his fingers pressing into her heated flesh in order to urge her closer. Chloe ran a bare foot up the inside of his leg, shifting until she was straddling his thigh. Lucifer nipped and kissed his way down her sensitive neck, grabbing her ass while he scooted forward on the piano bench.

Chloe moaned at his breath whispering over the sensitive bit of skin half way between her spine and the crook of her neck. Her flesh broke into goosebumps and she shivered as Lucifer lightly brushed his lips over the spot. Lucifer rumbled in delight and Chloe could feel his arousal pressed into her thigh. He kissed his way up her neck and ran his tongue around the shell of her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth. Chloe used both hands to yank Lucifer's shirt out of his trousers, and panted as she ran her hands up his back. "Lucifer," she moaned as his teeth on her ear became pleasantly painful.

Chloe moaning his name hit him straight in the gut. Lucifer sucked in a breath. "Say it again," he whispered into her ear.

Chloe licked her suddenly dry lips and gasped, arching, as his fingertips ghosted down her spine. "Lucifer," she shuddered as her heart pounded. Cool night air hit her stomach as Lucifer's hands shifted up her torso. Anxiety gripped her, and she framed Lucifer's face with both hands to gently move his lips away from her ear.

Confused, Lucifer paused his exploration while Chloe leaned her forehead against his and tried to get her breath back. Lucifer's breath was ragged as he pleaded-- _no, the devil does not plead_ \--asked, "Please, Chloe, tell me what you desire. Anything you want of me, you may have." His body was on fire, aching with the thought of making her scream his name, but he restrained himself, trying to relax his muscles as Chloe composed herself.

Chloe stroked his cheek, and sighed as his serious dark eyes closed and he placed a kiss on her palm. His hair was a complete mess from her fingers, and a button had popped off his shirt, revealing an expanse of chest that her fingers itched to explore.

She was taking so long to respond that Lucifer felt a slight panic. She didn't want him. He had pushed too fast and now she was gone forever. She would look at him with loathing if she ever deigned to allow him in her presence again. She--

"I thought this would be enough, but I don't want just a one night stand."

His heart skipped a beat, and then his brain started to catch up. "Detective, I assure you that you may have me whenever--"

"No, _Lucifer_." She emphasized his name deliberately, calling attention to the wall he tried to put up by using her official title. Chloe shifted off his lap and onto the bench next to him. "I don't want just sex." Her hungry gaze flicked down his ravaged body and she bit her lip. "It's very tempting, but I just..." Lucifer was silent, the grin fading off his face. Chloe thought of closing the door behind her mother leaving for another conference. That moment when she would sigh and turn off the lamp because Dan was working on paperwork late into the night again. "I just want... to come first. For once... For once I want to be... cherished."

Lucifer stared, reading the need in her eyes, and finding it terrifying, even as an answering yearning rose in his chest. "Chloe." He deliberately used her name, fighting the part of him that was screaming and trying to close off his emotions. "I don't know..." Lucifer's throat closed around the end of the sentence, _I don't know how to love_ , and he tried again. "For a long time, I did my Father's bidding. I only knew how to punish, how to hurt people." His desperate voice broke. "Anything I touched turned to ashes in my hands." The memory burned, and he had to run his fingertips across Chloe's cheek to sooth the ache. She stared back at him, eyes sad and face falling a bit. Lucifer took a deep breath and gave her a gentle smile. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but..." Chloe looked at him hopefully. "Who says you can't teach an old devil new tricks, hmm?" Chloe closed her eyes and chuffed at his attempt at humor. Lucifer's face turned serious and he tucked a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "Will you teach me?"

Chloe stroked Lucifer's cheek. His eyes were sincere, his face open. Only his body betrayed his worry, one hand gripped on the bench and shoulders tense as he waited for her answer. Chloe leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and felt the tension ease from his stance. "We can learn together," Chloe whispered.

Not trusting himself to speak, Lucifer swallowed and nodded. He took Chloe's small hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles until he was sure his voice would not crack. "Well, Dect -- Chloe," he corrected. "This is all new territory for me, and I'm not quite sure how to begin."

Lucifer flashed her a smile, but Chloe saw through his defensive layer of charm and tried to speak to the vulnerability she saw in his eyes. "We start where we began," she said, shifting closer. He sat absolutely still as she pressed a kiss onto his lips, then his cheek. "Only gentler," Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek into his chest.

Lucifer felt a strong emotion swirl in his chest as he looked down at Chloe. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. They sat for a moment, simply soaking in each other's company until Lucifer felt Chloe's limbs become heavy. "Well, we had better get you off to bed before you pass out. Piano benches will give you a painful crick in the neck the next morning."

Chloe smiled up at him, glanced at the clock, and then whispered, "Happy New Year."

"Here's to the future, Chloe," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by [Arken_Stone1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1) mentioning "All Of Me" in ["Yes, Chloe, The Devil Sings"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6642091)


	8. Hot Tub High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: ["Warm Whispers" by Missy Higgins](https://duckduckgo.com/?q=warm+whispers&t=ffab&ia=videos&iax=1&iai=Nnf1yvUPaKA)

The blasted sunlight was coming through a crack in the curtains. Lucifer groaned and rolled away from it, and then groaned more as his head throbbed from the sudden movement. His tongue was dry as sandpaper and his head felt like it was lined with velvet. Luckily the bed was warm and comfy. Maybe he could sleep this offensive hangover off.

_Wait, bed?_

Lucifer opened his eyes, blinking groggily against the light assaulting his brain. No, his muddled senses were correct. He was in the bed, not on the cushions on the floor. The space next to him was warm but empty. He was still wearing his shirt and boxers, but missing his trousers. Bits and pieces of last night came together in his brain, something about marshmallows and Oban. He groaned again.

Someone cleared their throat.

Lucifer leaned up on his elbow to find Chloe seated in a chair at the edge of the bed, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Lucifer. Pancakes, or eggs and bacon?"

Lucifer felt his stomach roll at the mere mention of food and moaned, "Nooo." He flopped back into bed. "Did I really sing to you last night, Det--?" A memory hit Lucifer and he stilled. No. That couldn't be correct. It must be a fantasy, a dream. He had to find out if the snatches of his memory were correct.

Very slowly, Lucifer sat up, and then shifted until he was kneeling at the edge of the bed. Chloe eyed him, curious and a bit guarded, but he had to watch her face. Nervously, he licked his lips, and said, "Chloe."

She bit her lip, then smiled. "I didn't know if you would remember. You drank an awful lot last night."

Lucifer searched her eyes. "As did you." Chloe shrugged. "But I do remember..." Lucifer reached out to take her hand, and was encouraged by the squeeze he got in return. "That you wanted gentleness." Lucifer tentatively reached for Chloe's face and ran a thumb over her cheek bones. "Something a bit slower?"

Chloe let her breath out on a shuttering sigh. "Look, Lucifer, I know that might not be your type of relationship..." She trailed off at the word, worried about scaring him.

"Chloe." Lucifer emphasized the word. "This is new for me, and I ask that you have patience with me, but I do want..." He took a breath, wrestled with the emotions in his chest, and finally said, "I would very much like to be with you, in whatever way you'll allow me to be."

Chloe blinked, and chewed her lip, her eyes a bit too shiny. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Lucifer smiled at her, and Chloe stood out of the chair to wrap her arms around him.

For a second, they simply breathed in each other's presence. Finally, Chloe sighed and sat next to Lucifer on the bed. "Ugh, I was being such a coward this morning."

"Hmmm?" Lucifer reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, craving to touch her more, but afraid of this tenuous new balance. "Do tell."

"Well, when I woke up I was lying on your chest." Chloe bumped against him and smiled. "It was really nice." Her smile faded. "But you were so dead to the world and I wasn't sure if you would regret what you said." She took a breath and clasped her hands together. "So I got up very quietly, and made some coffee, and tried to give you some space."

A memory stirred. "Like I did the morning after you showed up drunk when Dan dumped you?"

"Yeah. It was easier to sit in that chair and distance myself from whatever reaction you were going to have, than to stay in bed and risk being hurt." She snorted. "You were still an ass that morning, but I can understand why you tried to make a joke out of it."

Lucifer chuffed. "Well, shall we both have a do-over?" He put his hand over hers. "Would you like to go back to sleep with me?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yeah."

The morning stretched into afternoon, with the noon sun finding Lucifer peacefully curled around Chloe's back, their hands intertwined, both of them gently snoring.

* * *

Chloe woke up to the wondrous smell of bacon frying. She threw on an oversized sweatshirt that read 'Camp Pluto rocks my world' and padded out to the kitchen. Lucifer was clad in an undershirt and boxers, flipping the eggs. Chloe leaned against the doorway. "Hey."

Lucifer grinned at her before reaching for some plates. "Good morning, Chloe." His voice caressed her name like it was an endearment. "I must say, this is the first time I've had a morning after without having sex the night before." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I do hope the offer of breakfast is still appropriate?"

"Yes," Chloe said, accepting a plate of food. "I'm starving."

Lucifer couldn't get over how much the act of touching Chloe, even in the smallest of ways, made him inordinately happy. He sneakily made sure their fingers bumped while digging for silverware and their socking feet touched under the breakfast table. It wasn't until they were washing dishes together and he found Chloe's shoulder casually leaning against him did he realize that she was trying to touch him too. They both smiled at each other, and Chloe laughed at how goofy they were being. Chloe turned and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck and kissed him. He ardently returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood for a moment, foreheads touching, and Lucifer was appalled at how disgustingly happy he was at the domestic situation. _This woman will be the death of me._

"Hey, so, um." Lucifer was thoroughly distracted by Chloe's lips, wondering if he could sneak another kiss, and her next words hit him broadside. "I was thinking, that since tomorrow is our last day here--"

"Last day?" Lucifer stilled.

"Well, yeah. We've been here for almost a week, and Dan hasn't seen any mob activity, so I think it's safe to leave."

"Ah." Lucifer felt like he had been punched in the gut. Sadly, he traced a thumb over her cheek. "I don't want this to end," he whispered. "Are you sure I can't hire some hitmen to chase us around the woods for another week?"

Chloe laughed. "I know, Lucifer. I don't want to go either. But I miss Trixie. Her school starts Tuesday."

"Right." Lucifer wondered how much time he would have with the Detective when they went back. He would still consult on cases with her, but Lucifer selfishly wanted her all to himself.

Chloe took a deep breath. "So, since tomorrow is our last day, I thought we should explore some place new."

Lucifer was still disappointed, but managed a non-committal, "Mmmm?"

"Well, on our hike, I noticed the pool house was heated."

Lucifer immediately perked up. "Oohhh, shall we reenact Hot Tub High School?"

"Sure, we can reenact the part where I eat too much cake and I'll barf all over you." They both laughed, and Chloe shrugged. "I thought we could at least relax together for a bit."

Lucifer stole a kiss. "I will gladly spend all the time with you I can."

* * *

"Nooo! Lucifer! Stop!" Chloe cried at the wave of water coming at her, and then furiously splashed back. Lucifer chuckled and used two hands to send another well-aimed wall of water at her. Chloe sputtered, and Lucifer took advantage of her distraction to grab her around the waist and spin her around in the pool. Chloe laughed, and managed to dump two handfuls of water over his head.

Lucifer sputtered and let go to wipe at his eyes. Chloe waded over to the side of the pool, lifted herself out, and ran over to the pool toys bin. "I need a weapon to defend myself from you!" She cried, grabbing a pool noodle.

"Two can play at that game!" Lucifer cried, hoisting himself out. Chloe ran past, hitting him on the arm with the pool noodle, and Lucifer raced to the bin to grab a foam weapon. He turned and sprinted after Chloe, laughing.

And then his foot slipped on the wet concrete.

In slow motion, he saw the edge of the pool lurch towards him, then felt a blinding pain, followed by a splash.

> _His nostrils were filled with the scent of pine needles. Confused, Lucifer shook his head, and pushed himself off the dirt. Dirt?_
> 
> _He was back in the forest, although the edges of his vision were oddly distorted. Before him was the tool shed, its door cracked open._
> 
> _"What? How am I here?" He was hit with the memory of a past painful incident, a gunshot wound followed by a similar confused blurred vision._
> 
> _"Wait, am I d--?"_

Lucifer choked on the water in his lungs. Chloe's hands were on his shoulders, helping him roll over on the concrete to cough it up. Lucifer's eyes focused on the pool noodles floating on the calm surface of the water, and he groaned. "What happened?"

Chloe was rubbing slow circles in his back, a concerned look on her face. "You slipped and fell into the pool. You weren't breathing." She sighed, her mouth a tight line. "It's a good thing I know CPR."

_Oh, Father, I did die._ Lucifer closed his eyes, and his vision of the forest came flashing back. Worry streaked through him, and he attempted to sit up, groaning at the pain in his head. "We have to get out of here."

Chloe examined the bump on his head. "Yeah, we need to get that checked out. Lucifer, look up at me." Lucifer blinked at the pool lights, and Chloe watched his pupils react. "We need to take you to a hospital and make sure you don't have a concussion."

"No, Det--Chloe, you don't understand. When I slipped, I saw something..."

Chloe wrapped a towel around him and quickly pulled on her sweatshirt and pants. "Lucifer, you're not making sense."

Lucifer could see the worry in her eyes. _What did I see?_ He shook his head, and felt pain sear through his temple. He cradled his throbbing head, fighting with his memories. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I've never drowned before. It's all very confusing."

Chloe let out a half-laugh, half-sob and gently wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I think you're going to be ok." Lucifer dropped his hands and gave the barest of nods. "Let's try standing up together."

Lucifer's head throbbed throughout the whole process, but he shakily stood up, mostly under his own power. Chloe still held onto his shoulders. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"No." Lucifer gently explored his swollen temple. "Just a splitting headache."

"Let's get you back to the cabin." Chloe helped him step into his pants and gently pulled his button up shirt over his shoulders. "I'll grab my wallet and drive you to the nearest hospital."

Chloe kept an arm around him, but Lucifer's head was feeling less like a marching band percussion section and more like a dull roar by the time they hiked back down the hill. As they neared the cabin, Lucifer couldn't help glancing at the tool shed. He stopped abruptly and stared.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, puzzled by the worry on his face.

"The toolshed door is open," Lucifer said, not taking his eyes off the ramshackle building.

Chloe shook her head, and was striding away before Lucifer could grab her. "It's probably those damned raccoons again. I'll close it."

Lucifer started to run towards her, and felt his head explode with pain. "Chloe, don't!" he called, doubling over.

Chloe turned around, confused. "Lucifer, what?" She was so concerned about him that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until the gun safety clicked off.

"Don't move," a rough male voice called from behind her. Chloe felt something touch her back, and she slowly raised her arms above her head.


	9. You have to believe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: ["City of Crime" by Grégoire Lourme](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1188992/city-of-crime)

Lucifer watched in horror as the man stepped out from the shed and pointed a gun at Chloe's back. "Don't move," he said to Chloe.

"You." He nodded to Lucifer. "Hands up." Lucifer swallowed, and carefully raised his empty palms.

"Good." The man quickly reached out and wrapped Chloe in a headlock, transferring the gun from her back to her temple. 

"Now. Step inside the shed. Slowly."

Lucifer nodded and walked towards the shed, careful to keep his hands up. "Who are you?"

"Just a hired gun. They asked for something that looked like an accidental death." The gunman forced Chloe through the door, careful not to take his eyes off Lucifer. "Too bad you spotted me and never made it to the car. Now it's going to get messy."

Lucifer took a breath and summoned all his charm. "Well, if it's a simple matter of money, I'm sure we can triple whatever they paid you." The gunman looked interested, but Lucifer sensed something else in his dark heart. "Unless there's something else you desire?"

The gunman stared, eyes transfixed, but didn't loosen his grip. "I want..."

Lucifer felt the stirring of anger and despair in the man's heart. "Yes?" He said, not blinking, pulling at the feeling with his powers.

"I want my family to be safe." A calmness came over the man, a certainty in his desire that Lucifer had only seen once before, in a man named Malcolm. "They have my family, and they won't let them go until you're both dead." The man nodded to a gasoline can in the corner. "Now dump it on the floor."

_Fuck. The vision wasn't a warning. Chloe and I would have passed by the shed without it. Dad's reneging on our deal. He made me lure Chloe here._

Lucifer's rage flared up as he stared at the man. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He stepped towards the man, not breaking eye contact.

"Don't move." The gun was still trained on Chloe's temple. Lucifer had to distract him, had to draw the gun's aim away from Chloe.

"You will unhand her." Lucifer's words were precise with an undercurrent of anger as he took a step towards the gunman. The pain in his temple throbbed, but Lucifer rode it, used the waves to fuel his anger.

"I said don't move." The gunman tightened his chokehold and Chloe made a wheezing noise.

"You will unhand her," Lucifer snarled, his eyes flashing red, still advancing.

"What the hell are you?" The gunman's hold loosened, and Chloe gasped for air.

"You will unhand her!" Lucifer yelled, his anger causing his earthly disguise to slip, revealing flashes of many sharp teeth, searing eyes, and red charred flesh.

"Shit!" The gun was now firmly pointed at Lucifer. Chloe shook her head, unable to process what she had just seen. Then her cop instincts kicked in, and she realized her attacker was distracted. She quickly elbowed him and twisted the gun out of his hand.

"Hands in the air!" The gunman was doubled over, wheezing, but he slowly raised his arms and straightened.

"Well done, Det--"

"You. Stay where you are." Lucifer stopped as Chloe stepped sideways to put the scumbag between them. The gun was now pointed at them both. The hand that was holding it was none too steady. Her eyes were deeply afraid, even more afraid than when the murder's arm had been around her.

Only then did Lucifer realize what he had revealed in his anguished quest to keep her alive. The fear in her eyes, her fear of him, knocked the breath from his lungs. "Chloe, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Stop talking." Her voice cracked. "Tie him up." She gestured with the gun towards a coil of rope in the corner.

Lucifer backed towards the corner, hands up, and pleaded, "Please let me explain, Chloe."

"You have explained. Many times." Lucifer could see her eyes welling up with tears as she spat out the angry words. "How you're the devil. Well, now I understand. Just tie him up."

Lucifer grabbed the rope, not taking his eyes off the gun, and did as she asked, even placing a length of rope as a make-shift gag. When he stood up from the murderer's hog-tied body, the gun was pointed at him. He raised his hands, eyes hurt. "Please, Chloe, talk to me."

"Step towards the window." Chloe's voice was more composed, but it was still an angry command.

Lucifer's mouth turned down, and he side-stepped towards the back wall. Chloe rotated towards the door as he moved, gun pointed at his heart. "Chloe, you know me," he pleaded, his voice cracking from the ache in his heart. "I would never harm you. You have to believe me."

Chloe stepped out the door, hands still shakily pointing the gun at him. "I don't know what to believe!" she cried, and slammed the door shut.

Lucifer was so surprised that he didn't move until he heard a padlock snap into place. He lunged for the door, and knocked his hand against it in anger. "Detective! Detective, please, you've made a mistake. Please, just talk with me. I'm-- I'm sorry!" he yelled, and for the first time since he'd killed Uriel, he felt guilt and hopelessness well up within him. _I am a monster, and now she knows._ Throat closing up with sorrow, he bowed his head against the door and listened. Nothing. "Chloe... Chloe, please." Silence.

The man on the floor shifted. Lucifer felt a red-hot poker of anger sear his brain, and he embraced it fully. "You," he called, turning and advancing on the man. "You caused this. You wanted to murder us both." Lucifer's hand crushed around his neck, throwing him against the shed wall with supernatural strength. The man choked as Lucifer screamed, "This is your fault!"

In the back of his mind, he heard Dr. Linda pointedly asking, _"You don't think you deserve any of the blame?"_ The man writhed, bound hands pulling at Lucifer in a last attempt for air. His face turned red, just like the priest's murderer had when he had choked him. An echo of Chloe's words, her desperate plea for him to stop came through his head.

Lucifer abruptly dropped the man, who gasped for air through his gag. "No, it's not entirely your fault, is it? Killing you won't fix the damage I've done. Though it would make me feel better." He smiled and flashed red eyes at the man, who cringed and cried out. "Temporarily." He settled for clouting the lout over the head and watching him slump unconscious.

He turned his attention to the door, calling out a few more times before starting to play with the lock. He called on the energy of the ancient molten past of the tumblers in the lock, and closed his eyes to feel for the subtle snick as each of the three tumblers slid into place.

"Chloe?" he called as he cautiously opened the door. No bullets flying towards him. The forest around him was silent. _You've explained. Many times._

"Chloe?!" The cabin was empty. Things were exactly as they had left it, with Chloe's pile of clothes and bags still in her bedroom. _How you're the devil. Well, now I understand._

Panic rising, he retraced his steps to the shed looked at the surrounding area. "I have to find her!" Lucifer cried, his voice cracking. "I can't leave it like this," he muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair. His head was no longer hurting, which meant Chloe was far enough away for his healing powers to kick in. He frantically looked around for any signs of the Detective, and then bent down and examined the ground.

There. A pair of women's sneaker prints set far enough apart to indicate someone running. They followed the road briefly. _I don't know what to believe!_

There. A skid mark through a patch of ivy, leading down a treacherously sleep hill. Lucifer made haste, slipping himself once or twice. Worried, he found himself half-praying, "Father, you bastard. Please don't let me find her dead at the bottom of a ravine... Or shot dead by the mafia." Cursing, he tripped into a ditch and stumbled onto a potholed gravel road. The footprints ended there, with no visible prints on either side of the road.

"Shit!" Lucifer exclaimed, leaning over to catch his breath. He looked both directions. "Downhill into town, or uphill to hide in the woods?"

His eye was caught by a sudden flash of white out of the corner of his eye. An osprey alighted on a branch, carefully tucking its wings. It cocked its head and stared at him intently before turning around and flying up the road, away from town. Lucifer felt nothing of his Father's presence, but he knew a omen when he saw one. "Thanks, Dad, that almost makes up for earlier," he muttered, sparing a glance towards the sky before running up the road. He teleported to the next spot within his line of sight. If he just focused on finding Chloe, he wouldn't have time to think about what he could possibly say when he found her.


	10. A moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song pairing: ["EPIC - Love and War" by Gregorie Lourme](https://www.jamendo.com/track/718615/epic-love-and-war)

Chloe's chest burned as she ran. The forest had given away to scrub meadow filled with stumps. Her marathon training had kicked in, replacing the adrenaline rush of disarming the gunman and minimizing the danger from Lucif-- Her mind balked, trying to wrap itself around the reality of what she had seen, and shying away. A part of her calmly pointed out that she was in shock, and began to try to analyze the situation again, only to screech to a halt at the memory of scarred red flesh.

 _"I'm the devil, remember? I'm evil!"_ Lucifer had shouted it at her after he punched Dan.

There were tears streaming down her face. She didn't care. _"Whenever you say you're the devil, or you're evil, I know that's not true."_ She had said that after Lucifer's attempted suicide by sniper. He had been so guilty, ready to take a bullet as punishment for whatever he had done. Something he wouldn't talk to her about. She had tried to believe in the best in him, but now she had watched him literally become the devil, and she... couldn't. No. No, what she had seen couldn't be... Lucifer couldn't be the actual... There was no such thing. It was just a metaphor, designed to scare small children. But his eyes. They had burned red with such anger.

Anger. The hatred on Lucifer's face as he casually hurled the murderous agent Joe Hanson ten feet through a glass divider and into a desk. _"Did I squeeze too hard?"_

The pure rage as he hauled up the overweight drug dealer, effortlessly flinging him up a wall and choking him with one hand. _"Time to rip the legs off the Spider."_ Lucifer cradling the shot priest, trying to keep him alive.

Lucifer leaning over her, protecting her, as the pain of being shot made her vision blur. Lucifer taking seven bullets, four of them to the chest while walking over to pull the murderer Jimmy's gun out of his hand.

The confused look on Lucifer's face as he collapsed, clutching his bleeding leg, after she foolishly took him up on his dare to shoot him.

Lucifer, bleeding out on the warehouse floor while Malcom stalked Chloe. _"I thought he killed you."_ _"Oh, he did, yes. I got better."_ Had he really come back from the dead? _Oh, God._

Wait, if the devil was real, that meant...

 _"Yes, I suppose it is my Father's fault."_ Chloe remembered the scars on Lucifer's back. _"Your dad did that to you?"_ _"Oh, no, that's where I cut my wings off."_

Oh fuck. The wings. The wings Lucifer had been searching for. The wings had been real. A real body part Maze had cut off--

Chloe felt bile rise up in her throat. She choked it back, trying to focus on keeping her footing over the loose gravel.

 _"I need to see your back."_ Lucifer's request had confused her. _"Why?"_ _"Because I need to know if you're an angel sent to destroy me."_

Angels. Devils. God. It was too much, and she--

Chloe's foot hit the side of a pothole, and she stumbled. "Shit!" Pain shot up her ankle, and she hopped on one foot for a few steps. "Fuck." She had to keep moving. Chloe tried to take a step and cried out. "Damn it!" She sucked in a breath between her teeth and leaned down to assess the swelling. "Ow! OW! Shit." She carefully limped to a red wood stump and bent to pull down her sock.

There was a slight womp of displaced air. Chloe's head jerked up. The gun was out of her waistband and in her hand before she could process that she was aiming at Lucifer. He abruptly stopped running, chest heaving, as he realized she was pointing a gun at him. He raised his hands in the air, and they were both silent a moment, his harsh breathing the only sound in an otherwise still meadow.

"I'm sorry!" Lucifer cried, his face twisted in anguish. He could see the tear marks on her face and he berated himself for letting his disguise slip in a moment of anger. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"There's a right way to find out the devil exists?" Chloe spat out. She continued to aim the gun at him.

"Chloe..."

The sound of her name on his lips hit her like a ton of bricks. _I kissed the devil._ Her mouth worked over the panic rising in her throat, and she bit out, "It's Detective Decker."

Her voice was fierce as she revoked his right to call her by her given name. Lucifer's mouth thinned, and he nodded once. "As you wish, Detective," Lucifer said, sorrow in his voice. "I'm sorry, I--" His voice broke, and he took in a breath. "I never meant to hurt you."

Chloe felt a tear slide down her cheek. "But you do hurt people, Lucifer. 2Vile. Jimmy. Oh, God. Jimmy." Chloe stared at Lucifer's chest for a moment before raising terrified eyes to his face. "Jimmy knew. He saw your face and it drove him insane."

Lucifer took a breath through his nose and tried not to panic. "Please, Detective. Stay with me. You can handle this. I don't-- I'll leave if you need it-- But you must understand that despite what you saw," Lucifer choked out the words, "I will never harm you."

Chloe swallowed and blinked hard, but he gun remained pointed at him. "I've watched you _throw_ a man through a window," she said, her voice harsh and raspy from tears. "I've stopped you from _choking_ people."

Lucifer tried to keep his voice gentle. "Those people were murderers, Chl--Detective." Lucifer shook his head as he corrected himself. "I would never harm an innocent."

"So you get to decide who's guilty? And punish them? That's your _job?_ "

"It _was_ my job, Detective. I came to Los Angeles to get away from all that!"

"You climbed out of some hell-hole to run a nightclub?"

"Yes. And to escape the punishment my Father forced on me."

Chloe remembered a snippet of conversation from the Wobble case. _"No one chooses to be a sin-eater, Detective."_ She lowered her gun, but continued to grip it. "Why did your father..." She licked her lips, nervous to even ask the next question. "I assume your father is God?"

Lucifer nodded, and lowered his hands. "God. Yhwh. Al-rahman. Ik Onkar. Bahá. Pick a name. Yes, he is my Father."

Chloe blinked at Lucifer's string of names. "Ok. Your Father... God... he punished you. Why?"

"Well, Mum and Dad were fighting--"

"Mom?" Chloe looked shocked.

"Yes. The Mother of All Creation." Lucifer debated whether to tell Chloe that his Mum was currently residing in Charlotte Richards, and decided that particular revelation could wait. "Father was upset that I ruined his little hobby. You see, I had taught his simple automatons choice. I gave humanity free will, let them make different decisions than he had planned. So he left to try to fix things." Lucifer remembered the empty, hollow feeling of the Silver City without his Father's presence, and he desperately wished for a drink. "He was gone for a very long time. We grew up without him for eons. Mum finally went to look for him. While she was gone, I tried to convince my brothers and sisters that we were better off without him." Lucifer let out a laugh. "The rebellion that lead to the greatest fall in the history of time." Chloe shook her head, frowning with her mouth slightly open. Lucifer tried to keep things simple. "When Mum brought him back, my Father decided to punish me. I had given humans free will, so I would become the warden of human souls who make the most selfish, destructive, and cruel decisions. He banished me to Hell."

Silence. The wind rippled through the meadow grass and ruffled Lucifer's hair.

"This... I..." Chloe's mouth worked. "Damn it, Lucifer! This was so much easier when I thought you were a method actor with criminal parents."

"You thought I was role-playing? That I was lying to you about being the devil?"

"No, Lucifer, I didn't think you were lying to me," Chloe insisted, knowing how much telling the truth meant to him. "But sometimes when people have intensely abusive childhoods, they black out sections of their lives, and their brain fills in the missing parts in odd ways to protect them from trauma. They fully believe in this set of false memories."

"So you only thought I was mentally deranged?"

"No. Maybe. Hey, I'm asking the questions here." Chloe pointed a finger at him, and Lucifer was intensely grateful it wasn't a gun.

"Very well, then, Detective. What do you want to know?"

Chloe sat up straighter, and Lucifer could see the impersonal cop mask slide into place. She asked him a series of questions in rapid fire.

"Do you have supernatural strength?"

"Above average for a human, usually for only short bursts of time. Except for Amenadiel. Strength was always his specialty."

"Is Amenadiel an angel?"

"Yes."

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes. Well, sort of. I had Maze cut my wings off."

Chloe shuddered, but continued. "Is Maze an angel?"

"No. Maze is a demon born in Hell. Still a celestial being, and still immortal."

"And I trusted her with Trixie." Chloe shook her head, then snapped back into rapid-fire question mode. "Is your ability to draw out people's desires a supernatural ability?"

"Yes. A gift from my Father that I often use for my own pleasure."

Chloe stiffened at the last word. "I've seen women practically throw themselves at you. Are you..." Chloe chewed on the wording, and then finally spat it out. "Do you use your abilities to force people to have sex with you?"

Lucifer looked truly offended by the question. "I would never! My sexual activities are purely consensual. But I do tend to call to people's secret desires. I strongly remind them of choices they wish they had made differently. Ones they think about in the dead of the night. For most, that's unfulfilled sexual fantasies. For others, it's something more mundane, like starting a clothing line or wanting to eat junk food while on a diet."

Chloe took a breath. "Have you ever used your powers on me?"

Lucifer snorted. "Believe me, I've tried. Many times. You're immune to them, for some reason."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew, Detective."

Chloe stared off into the field, processing. Lucifer braced himself for more questions as she turned back, but she just looked at him for the longest time, her face angry. "Lucifer, I trusted you. I let you work cases with me. I told you my worst fears and I tried to get you to open up to me, but you kept pushing me away. I let you--" Chloe sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "I let you kiss me." Chloe opened her eyes, and shook her head, then looked at him. "How could you do that when you had this big of a secret?"

"It wasn't a secret, Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, throwing out his hands. "I've told you who I was since the moment we first met."

"But you knew I didn't believe you! You could have showed me. Gently. _Before_ we kissed."

"Well, that worked spectacularly well last time! You told me to talk to the Doctor. She insisted on me telling her the truth, and I _tried_ to show her gently, but..."

"You broke her." Chloe remembered the conversation now. "But she got over it." It made sense, but Chloe was still mad. "You trusted your shrink with your secret but not me? Did you tell Ella? Dan?"

"No!" Lucifer vehemently shook his head. "Just Dr. Linda."

Chloe's chin jutted out and she crossed her arms. "And when did you plan on showing me your true face? After we had sex? Just, 'Hi, this happens to be my morning after face?'"

Lucifer cringed at the sarcasm and hurt in her voice. "I didn't know-- I was afraid--"

"What could possibly make the devil afraid?" Lucifer shook his head, but was silent. "Lucifer, why didn't you show me sooner?" Chloe cried, frustrated.

"Because I couldn't lose you!" Lucifer shouted.

The silence stretched. A plop of rain fell on Lucifer's outstretched hands.

Chloe was very still. Lucifer swallowed, took a breath. "You're the only person, in all of heaven or earth, who has made me feel wanted and respected." The rain began to fall in earnest as he closed the distance between them and crouched down. "I couldn't bear to have you look at me that way, knowing that... I'm a monster." He cautiously reached out and took her hand. "Please. Don't push me away."

Chloe looked down at their hands, her mouth working. "I don't want to," she said in a small voice. Lucifer's heart broke at the 'but' he could hear coming. "I just... It hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. And it's a lot to process. Angels. God. Demons." She sniffed, and wiped at her eyes with her other hand, even though it was pouring. "I mean, you're still the same old Lucifer. You're violent. You're reckless. And you're also the devil." Lucifer wasn't sure where this line of thought was going. "And I don't know what to do with that because..." Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Lucifer. "...because I need you too." Lucifer stopped breathing. "You make me laugh. You believe in me. You're there whenever I need you and I..." Chloe bit her lip, fighting tears. "I don't want to lose you either."

Lucifer searched her eyes, hope rising in him, and very deliberately said, "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled through her tears. "Yes," she whispered, and wrapped her arms around him.

The rain poured down over them as they hugged, Lucifer's knees in the mud and Chloe's shirt sticking to her skin. When she shivered, Lucifer took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Let's get you back to the cabin." He stood and offered her a hand.

Chloe shook her head. "I sprained my ankle." She smiled and snorted. "Running from the devil." She shrugged, and his large coat threatened to fall off her shoulders.

Lucifer helped her put her arms through his coat sleeves, and said, "Well. Perhaps the devil can offer you a shoulder to lean on. To make up for chasing you."

They slowly limped along for several moments before Lucifer broke the silence. "Would you really have shot me?"

"Yes," Chloe said immediately. "If you had stepped towards me when I was in that state of mind, I would have shot you."

"I'm sorry I caused you mental distress, Det--Chloe." Lucifer was silent for a moment. "You would have killed me, you know."

"I thought the devil was immortal." Chloe shifted to look at his face.

"You make me vulnerable, Chloe. In more ways than one." Lucifer looked back at her with such honesty. Then his mouth curled up slightly, and Chloe knew he was going to make a joke or change the subject. "Now, you'll have to agree that this is quite slow going. Wouldn't it be easier on your ankle if I just carried you?"

Chloe pondered, smiling at him a little. "Ok, just try not to jar me too much."

Lucifer put his arm under her knees, careful not to bump her ankle, and lifted her into his arms. "I shall strive to be gentle with you from now on."

Chloe wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Good." A while later, her hand moved from his soaked vest to caress the back of his neck. Lucifer smiled, kissed Chloe's wet hair, and walked down the road back towards the forest.

* * *

"Lucifer."

Lucifer groggily awoke. The couch by the fire was warm. Chloe's ankle was propped up on some pillows, encased in ice packs. She was lying down, her head across Lucifer's lap. He had fallen asleep with his hand tangled in her wet tresses.

Chloe sat up, gingerly shifting her ankle to the floor. "I just woke up from a nightmare, and..." she leaned her elbows on her knees and sighed, then turned to look at him. Lucifer realized with a sinking feeling that the nightmare had been about him. "I only saw bits and pieces of your true face. Honestly, I think that's more terrifying than just seeing everything."

Lucifer swallowed. "Chloe, I don't want to scare you." He remembered the Doctor's horrified expression and closed his eyes. "I can't risk--"

"Shhh." Chloe laid a finger over Lucifer's lips. "I'm prepared for it this time." Lucifer continued to look worried. "Just show me for ten seconds. I promise I won't lock you in a shed and run away." She smiled, and Lucifer smiled back. It was becoming their personal joke.

"Very well." Lucifer looked at Chloe, and suddenly she was staring into deep red eyes. She sucked in a breath despite her promise, and studied the fire light flickering over the wrinkled, scarred skin. Tentatively, she reached out to touch his cheek. Lucifer closed his eyes and jerked away, suddenly human again. "Don't."

"It's ok, Lucifer," Chloe said, and closed the gap between them to touch his cheek. "Show me."

Lucifer opened his eyes, and the cheek under her hand became textured. Chloe carefully traced the scars and Lucifer felt her quiet reverence wash over him like a tidal wave until he felt he was drowning. Unable to take any more, he transformed back, and kissed the palm of her hand. "Thank you, Chloe," he whispered.

Chloe wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere, Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story! I know I've left some dangling threads (What happened to the guy in the shed? Does he escape and tell the mafia that Chloe is protected by the devil or do they turn him in? How the heck do they get home with the Porsche being bombed? Are they safe enough to go home, or do they need to flee again?) but the story ended with the most important threads being wrapped up. I hope you've enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Lucifer fic! My sideblog on tumblr is fallendeckerstar, if you want to come squee with me over deckerstar or discuss Lucifer meta and spec.


End file.
